The Dual Blade
by Chaoswind2
Summary: The great fire in Fuyuki took everything he had before, and everything he was, but Shirou Emiya would soon learn that the fire had done more than that, Ten years later he will find himself in the middle of a fight for the future of the world, when the stakes are so high can he raise above the currents of fate or sunk below the overwhelming odds. Shirou/Multi. Gil/Multi. OC.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fate stay night and shenanigans.

Chapter 1: Pieces of a soul. Part 1 Lost Memories.

02/02/2004

It was painless and fast, so different from that time, instead of the blazing hell that wanted to burn everything about me, the cold breeze of the night was so different... so peaceful maybe I could go now, maybe-

"Nooooooooooooo"

'huh'

"Don't do this to me, please not him"

"..cher-

I could feel something warm fall on my face... tears? Someone is crying?

'That voice-

The first memory that I possess is of waking up in a burning field, I had no idea of what had happened, but it seemed to fit the concept of hell... To this day I have yet to see anything similar, not even movies have come close to that hell, at least the ones I have watched.

The fire had died down and I was the only one lucky enough to have avoided the flames, maybe I had rested in a lucky spot, or I was just lucky like that but nothing else remained in that place, not even the buildings stood a chance.

Through the smoke I could see the rising sun, the nightmare would be over soon, but I couldn't survive if I didn't move, yes the flames had died down a little, but the lucky spot had disappeared and the fire was coming for me, burning my feed as I stood there, so I had to move.

I started walking aimlessly, trying to avoid the flames and the corpses of people around me; they begged me to rest next them, to keep them company, but I couldn't do that, I had to go somewhere, somewhere that wasn't there, that is the only reason I kept moving.

But still, I had no hope, I had no energy left and I that had denied the wishes of others couldn't not expect to be saved, no one could save me, because I couldn't save them, I had lasted longer than anyone else, but that was all there was to it, in the end I would join them.

As I collapsed, I could see the sky, it was cloudy, everything around me had burned up, it seems I had outlasted the fire and it was going to rain soon... I sighed deeply and looked at the sky.

I had kept my promise...

?

'Promise?'

"What promise?"

I couldn't remember that promise, I couldn't remember anything prior to waking up in that fire, but that wasn't important anymore I was ready to give up, but a person begged me to be alive, he begged me to not die, and as I opened my eyes, I could see the most beautiful smile in the world and then... I changed...

"I... changed?"

A new scene developed in my eyes, I was floating in the Darkness of the night and under me I could see the city being engulfed in a great fire, everything around me was burning, the trees, the buildings, my home was burning…

my home?

A deep voice spoke to me with an ominous presence

"We were forced to forget everything, as there was no other way for the fire to kill us"

As the voice kept talking I could see the events happening around me, and a little boy that could be nothing but myself sitting in that hell, as the fire ignored him, no the fire was doing its best to burn 'me', but it couldn't get close.

"The fire couldn't burn our soul, couldn't burn our spirit, our soul wouldn't acknowledge the fire, the fire was denied"

"The fire was denied?"

"So it did the next best thing and the only thing it could, it burned our memories, nothing else would had worked and it had already tried everything else, we couldn't burn, we couldn't be tainted, we were too resilient, too hard to consume"

"Why we didn't help anyone else then?"

If 'i' had the power to make the fire ignore 'me', then 'i' should had helped.

"To live we couldn't move, and to die would mean to break our promise, thus we couldn't help them, we couldn't die with them, our promise was too important, to break that promise would be worse than death"

"Our promise? To whom"

"Even when the memories of the promise were gone, we still kept it, because to us that promise had become everything"

I could see 'me' getting up and running through that hell, very much like the first memories that I had, watching as the flames and the corpses called for 'me' begging 'me' to rest with them.

"We saw the sun rise, we saw the flames around us die, we saw the rain fall, and with that the promise was kept and our last anchor to this world had disappeared"

I see the voice is somehow my subconscious showing me what I had forgotten.

"But a person asked us to live, asked us to not die, it was the last of our essence, we could only stay a little longer, but we could fulfill that last request even if only for a few more seconds, or so we though"

"But he saved us"

"He did something, we were saved, and we were changed"

"Changed?"

"We could only survive through change and so, we allowed it, we changed, we became something else, something new, something sharp, something strong, something different.

We changed, we became something else, but our foundations remain the same, because we survived hell, because not even All the World's Evils could break us as long as we fought back, that is why…"

"Fight back..."

A person is begging me to live to not give up, just like that time, that's why I can't die, my father saved me just as much as I had saved him, I can't fail this new person, I failed Dad six years ago, but when someone else is begging me, with this new opportunity, this new beginning, I can't fail, I refuse to fail, whoever is begging me to survive will get that and more.

So what if my heart was pierced, so what if I don't know healing magic my will kept me alive in that hell, compared to that this is a mere love tap, I will survive, I will start anew, I will give my all and I will only allow myself to die without regrets anything else is an insult to those that I could not save, now with regrets in my heart I cannot die, I refuse to die when someone is asking me not to.

"ARRRRRRRHHHHHHHHH"

"Emiya-kun!"

! #$$!$ #$!

Blank….

Part 2 Denial of Fate.

02/02/2004

The cold breeze in the rooftop made the brunette hair dance, the girl was wearing the standard Homurahara uniform with a red coat on top, her name was Rin Tohsaka the school idol, a mysterious and popular girl that had few friends, if she could call any of them real friends.

She wasn't at school because she was being blackmailed by another student to stay, no she was at school for another reason, one that was a secret to modern society; the girl was a magus, and for that reason she had to stay late and disrupt a blood fort type bounded field that threatened her zone of respite, full of the people she called friends even if they were not aware of her problems, they helped a great deal just by being there, some of them at least.

"That is all I can do for now, Archer, we are leaving"

"Leaving already little girl?"

A new voice was heard in the rooftop and the air froze as a man in blue armor glared at her, or most likely at the spiritual presence behind her, the man seemed to have jumped from to ground level to the roof if something like that was possible, and it was if the man in blue armor was a servant and she was pretty sure he was.

"is this bounded field your doing?"

The little girl was glaring at the man in blue armor with daggers in her eyes, if he was the one that had done this...

"No little girl, this kind of things are not my style, I prefer honest fights to the dead-

As he finished talking the man attacked Rin with a Red spear that was deflected by another man with a single white falcion that had manifested right in front of her.

"Rin stay behind me"

The man that had appeared out of nowhere was now protecting Tohsaka with a glare of his own, he was clad in black armor with a red shroud, his hair was white and his eyes pure steel, his name couldn't be said out loud as per the rules of the engagement, but his class was that of Archer.

"A falchion? Are you perhaps saber... No you didn't push me back with force, but with technique, a Saber has both so you can't be one"

The man in Red smirked

And Lancer responded with a glare that could probably kill

"Oh, are you perhaps looking down on me?"

"No, I think that for some Lancer that claims to like honest fights throwing the first punch to a little girl is rather unsightly"

The killing intent on the roof of the school doubled in a flash and the man in blue armor spoke

"I can say the same, a Heroic spirit hiding behind said girl is much worse, if you wore no armor I would call you assassin, but you are most likely Archer"

The situation was getting worse by the second, they were pinned on the roof by Lancer the roof had little room to move around so it was a disadvantage, and if they tried to run away without a plan both her or Archer could be pierced from behind, leaving archer alone to fight while she jumped sounded like a great plan until she took into account the chance that Lancer master could be waiting for her to do that to get another cheap shot at her life, as Tohsaka tried to formulate a plan Archer had manifested another Falchion in his left arm and threw both of them at Lancer; quickly picking Rin and jumping from the roof to the ground while a shocked Lancer dealt with the odd pair of swords.

"You threw you noble phantasm!"

The shocked girl couldn't believe it her archer was too weird, first the memories issues, then the weird personality and now the weird fighting style.

"You are welcome"

The girl knew he had just saved her life, and for that she was grateful, but losing his noble phantasm was too great a price.

"He is about to catch up, Rin once I drop you run and get five meters behind me and keep your guard up"

"OK, but I have to tell you I-

Archer stopped in the middle of the track field, dropped her in the ground and with lighting fast reflex manifested both of his swords again and assumed his battle stance.

"Now get behind me"

Tohsaka did as she was told and just as she was in position behind Archer, Lancer arrived.

Tohsaka was more than impressed, Archer actions so far spoke of a person with lots of battle experience, reacting to threats in an almost perfect manner and even calculating his opponent speed as he ran, Archer wasn't the Saber she wanted, but she couldn't find any faults in him... besides his crooked personality, but that may be her own fault.

"Oh, a change of location, a sound strategy, I would praise you, but honestly I don't like you at all, so I won't. Now archer take your bow, those little things are not strong enough to deal with me and I rather defeat you while you go all out"

Archer paid no heed to Lancer words and charged in with a sword in each hand, Lancer reacted as he should by deflecting and countering again and again, disarming his opponent to Land a quick pierce attack to end the fight, but all his so called finishing blows were deflected by the same swords he had sent flying less than a second ago.

Clank Clank Clank

It was too weird, it was possible to recall noble phantams that were thrown as attacks or disarmed by an opponent, but not at these speeds, unless-

Lancer focused his senses and jumped back to avoid at least a dozen blades that had somehow returned wanting his blood.

"Tsk, that is a pretty underhanded trick you have there Archer, I see you should had been an assassin, your lack of respect for the battlefield makes my blood boil"

"Battlefields are not places for respect, no wonder you died as you did if you held such childish values as a warrior"

The Air in the track field became heavy with bloodlust, even Tohsaka could feel the pressure of Lancer and his Red spear that shone even redder now.

"I must really have terrible luck to get such an infuriating opponent as my first one"

"Being disliked by the Hound of Ireland must be a terrible thing; I do hope to make amends"

Whatever that meant Lancer was not amused by it, on the contrary

"I see, being too famous can be a disadvantage some times, I would ask your name as well, but I have a feeling you aren't big on formalities"

Tohsaka could feel the pressure of the spear getting even more intense whatever was coming meant death... No more like unavoidable death, Tohsaka knew Lancer was going to use his Noble phantasm and Archer would die, it was unavoidable, she knew it and Archer must had known as well, no other choice, she would have to use her command spell to help Archer beat Lancer before he-

"What is going on here?"

Lancer bloodlust dissipated in an instant, Rin knew Archer had been saved by someone... A witness, a witness... And that voice.

Rin Tohsaka was usually a fast thinker and her reaction time was improved greatly by her martial arts training, but she lacked experience and as such, she couldn't cope with the situation right now.

A young man, a student was looking at them at least thirty meters away, she couldn't see him in the dark as clouds blocked the moon, but that voice...

No it can't be

Why would he be at school this late?

No it was impossible... No student could be at school this late, no...

"Rin are you ok?"

Archer was now right in front of her for some reason.

"Archer?"

"You were in a daze for a moment"

"Archer where is Lancer?"

"He left to follow the witness that ran away, most likely to kill him"

No no no, not this.

"Follow him and stop him"

"Rin what is-

"Follow him and stop him!"

Archer left without saying another word as Tohsaka did her very best to keep up with the servant that was several times faster than her, but she was desperate and using Reinforcement to the best of her ability, so she was only a few seconds later than Archer, only to find Lancer holding his now bloodied spear.

"Man killing kids is such a pain, and this one had great eyes too. Oh well I know too well that luck is also part of survival"

The man in blue was now glaring at Archer

"I don't feel like dancing anymore, you irritate me too much, and killing this kid ruined my mood"

"Even I have to agree with that, let's part ways today and meet somewhere else. Rin let's go"

But the girl didn't react, actually she had not listened to a single word of their exchange her mind was overwhelmed and was already in overdrive hard at work to sort all her thoughts.

The first one was of a single boy running alone trying to make a jump that was impossible for him as a girl watched in the distance.

The second was years later, the third, the fourth, the fifth, the sixth, her hated seventh, her eight, her ninth, and how a mark in her hand ruined the last one, all the memories, all the emotions, related to the dying boy and her mind did the only thing it could, for the first time in years her mind broke.

"Nooooooooooooo. Don't do this to me, please not him"

With each cry, with each sob the girl took a step closer to the bloodied mess next to Lancer, that until Archer grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Archer-

"Rin we have to leave, there is nothing we can do now"

Lancer eyes disarmed completely as he understood what was going on.

"Man, this makes me feel even worse. Archer take the little girl away this is too much for her, I will kill you another day"

With tears in her eyes and resisting the ever increasing force of the servant pulling her away, Rin Tohsaka decided to take action.

"Anfang... Vertrag Ein neuer nagel Ein neues gesetz Ein neues verbrechen.

I command you my servant to keep Lancer away from me for the next five minutes"

Both servant eyes opened wide as the orders of the girl sunk, the command spell activated and the first to act was Archer as he pulled the pair of falcions he had and threw them, and did so again and again while Lancer used his A rank agility to dodge each attack, but each new pair in the air made their overall movements even more unpredictable.

Lancer did his best to dodge and parry, but the number of swords in the air kept increasing; and so did his injuries if the situation kept getting worse then forget the five minutes the girl wanted to mourn, he would be defeated by this infuriating person.

"Screw that"

Lancer was pissed, he was fighting a very infuriating hero, he had been identified, he had to kill a guy that glared at him till the very end and finally had to watch a little girl break down as the person she liked died; unlucky didn't come close this time.

As Lancer cursed this night, the battle took a dramatic turn when the boy he had killed began to shine while his girlfriend (pending confirmation) held a pendant above his heart.

"The hell are they doing"

Archer had all but stopped his attacks seemingly trying to resist the command to engage him in battle to look in the direction of his master and the boy, the supposed dead boy was shining for some reason and so did all the blood he had lost.

"What is with this huge magical sur-

And there was his answer another servant a blonde girl of short stature had been summoned and was the little snowflake powerful, likely a Saber and she had appeared next to the pair of love birds...

Lancer was sure this time, this night was cursed, if the Archer before him was giving him trouble, a team with Archer and Saber would kill him in no time, the girl had done something, or maybe the dying boy...

Details were all but important to Bazett Fraga McRemitz as she saw the whole situation through the eyes of Lancer, he was going to die as thus there was only one thing to do.

Saber was ready to introduce herself to her new master in the quest for the holy grail when the scent of blood and the sense of danger made her get in stance ready to fight whoever had most likely injured her master, but what she found exceeded her expectations by a wide margin.

First, she was surrounded by two servants.

Second, two masters laid on the ground next to her.

Third, she felt a strong connection to the injured bleeding boy in the arms of the brunette, with meant her master had already been severely injured.

Fourth, she felt a much weaker connection to the girl, but that shouldn't have been possible to begin with.

What to do in this situation?

Clearly one of them was her master, but to have a connection to both?

The best thing to do is to protect both of them until the situation is clear, yes that was the best idea.

As Saber mused with the idea one of the servants vanished, likely a command spell was used.

The other servant a man in black armor with a red shroud was clearly trying to understand the situation as much as she did.

"Are you a servant?"

The young brunette was holding her master as if trying to protect him.

"Yes, I am Servant Saber, girl I must ask why are you protecting my master from me?"

"Your master? Emiya-kun is not even a ma-

Both women suddenly flinched, but for very different reasons, Saber at the mention of the last name Emiya, and Rin as she felt Shirou Emiya vice-captain and ace of the archery club, her most valuable friend and apparently secretly a magus.

"Impossible, Emiya-kun shouldn't be a Magus, so why does he have Magic circuits!"

Her mind was quickly on overdrive again

Could her secret crush really be a magus?

Could he have lied to her for so long…?

Impossible!

Another explanation!

He almost died and was overflowed with Prana as she tried to heal the damage to his heart with her pendant and a sudden mutation occurred…

Unlikely…

That'll do for now…

Wait, He has a magic crest too

Sudden mutation cannot explain the crest

Could he have lied to her for so long?

Could he be just like every other magus in the world?

Impossible!

Impossible!

But…

As the poor girl was about to lockup Archer interrupted her musings and dragged her back to reality.

"Rin we have to leave the school. Other masters could come, so we better leave now"

Yes, Archer was right they had to leave, she had used a command spell and her best jewel, she couldn't risk anything else, but she was going to take HIM with her and force him to tell her the truth even if she had to use her nastiest spells to get him to-

"I do hope you aren't thinking of taking my master with both of you"

Saber had too many questions, the girl and her servant seemed to have saved her master, but in battle things could change quickly, so she wasn't going to let them take her injured master anywhere…

"You can come too, you are a Saber so you are probably stronger than my Archer, so you have little to fear from us, also I think I deserve some answers after using a command spell and my best Jewel to save him "

Saber looked deeply into the girl Aqua marine eyes, her eyes held confusion, but more than anything else they held resolve, the girl was strong.

"Very well"

And with those words the group left, Saber carrying her injured master as she followed the other pair to a residence in an unfamiliar part of the city.

That night Lancer took a cold bath for the first time after he was summoned as Bazett held a candle with a blue flame while chanting words in ancient Celtic.

Part 3 Bad End 41

02/02/2004

The situation was very strange to Archer, he had participated in the fifth Holy war countless times before; he had been summoned by Rin Tohsaka and Rin had botched the summoning so he had lost part of his memories again, but this time the obstinate girl had been honest admitted her mistake asked for advise, and threatened to use a command seal when he got cocky and asked her to lay low while he did all the job fairly simple changes from the standard.

But now… now everything had gone to hell, his past self-had survived his encounter with Lancer and Rin had saved him again, but this was the first time Saber had been summoned at the school with no circle no less, and the first time Saber didn't outright try to kill him and Rin the first time they meet, not only that but Saber was now right behind him carrying his unconscious naive past self while they headed for the Tohsaka residence to check on his condition.

Could this be his original timeline, the final release to his eternal torture?

"Emiya-kun seems to be out of danger.

However, I am very surprised and troubled that his Magic Circuits are leaking such a high amount of Prana, I never felt anything like this before and he even has a crest"

Probably not; for some reason this version of him had some sort of relationship with his master beyond mere students and if that wasn't enough to discard this as his own timeline, the crest certainly was.

"What sort of relationship you have with my master, master of Archer"

Rin Tohsaka was overwhelmed with thoughts, the boy she loved had survived and this made her feel relief, but she could feel all his magic circuits working at full force, something that wasn't normal at all, and the fact that the body received no damage for such an abnormal situation was even weirder

"Girl I do not like to be ignored"

"Eh, you said something Saber? Sorry I was thinking about something"

Saber eyebrows moved if only slightly

"What sort of relationship you have with my master?"

"I would like to know as well Master"

Archer was more curious than anything at this point.

"Well, He is one of my class mates, vice captain and ace of the Archery club, apparently a magus that I knew nothing about in MY CITY and..."

The girl flushed if only slightly and then grimaced at the still unconscious boy.

"and a dead man if he can't give a proper explanation to this" She pointed at the sword shaped command seals in the back of his left hand "and this" pointing at the shining magic crest in his right arm.

Archer knew that Shirou Emiya would almost always take part in the fifth grail war, and most of the time his circuits had nothing to do with it, the noble phantasm avalon was usually the reason he was chosen.

"Wouldn't the second explain the first?"

In reward for his question Archer got a very menacing glare.

"No. even if Emiya-kun is a magus, that wouldn't explain why the Grail choose him, normally the person needs to have some sort of wish, but Emiya-kun told me that things earned through effort have their own worth and shortcuts just reduce the value"

As they came to the intersection that connected the school, the northern and southern parts of town a female voice called them in the distance

"That sounds very much like a thing my son would say"

It was hard to distinguish the owner of said voice, but the group had no choice, but to stop to identify the possible threat.

"Impossible I used a strong spell; normal people should be ignoring us"

A new pair of people, both females came into view under the street lights; one of them was a blue haired woman in a green dress with a flower pattern, while the other was a white haired woman in a white dress, once again the white haired albino spoke

"I was very worried, I felt my son almost die, seeing him alive gives me relief"

"Irisviel?"

Saber couldn't help to gasp as her own words escaped her mouth, she was still alive!

"Who?"

The white haired woman gave Saber a quizzical look, only to quickly change to mild amusement.

"You kept your memories?"

Rin couldn't help to interrupt

"You two know each other?"

The white haired woman was the one to answer

"Not really, my appearance is similar to someone she knew, but you are cheating Saber, servants aren't supposed to keep their memories"

"You know about the grail war and the rules, white hair… are you perhaps-

"I am talking with Saber.

I'll be sure to take care of the rest of you in due time.

Once again Saber, why you know Irisviel… No I'll find out myself"

As she said that, the black eyes of the unidentified Albino began exert pressure on the group.

"So that is why you keep your memories, interesting"

Those eyes gave all of them a bad feeling specially Archer as he felt the glare penetrate his very soul

"Oh interesting indeed, you are all very interesting!"

"What are you?"

Rin could feel it, whatever those eyes did wasn't something normal.

"I am the mother of my son, the one you seem to love girl"

"Wha-

"Don't worry, I like your past, losing every loved person you have had and moving forward breaking a little more with each step, yes I like you, you will make a fine daughter"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Oh, do I need to explain myself dear?"

Archer was the first one to react as he manifested a falchion on each hand

"I don't know who or what you are, but I would appreciate if you stop the mental attacks on my master"

"Oh, I have to deny that request dear, even from you my dear family; after all mental attacks are my line of expertise"

Did she just call him family? What is she talking about… no wait, she said Shirou was her son…

IMPOSSIBLE

"Let's see, a Servant that isn't dead yet, a girl worthy of becoming my daughter, and…

Oh I am sorry dear, but even if you are who you are, in that state you are useless to me"

Saber was the one to speak as she placed her master gently on the sidewalk

"If you aren't Irisviel, then who are you?"

"You may call me whatever you want now, soon you'll call me mother.

Medea dear take care of that little girl on the back, but do be careful, no permanent damage allowed, she is going to be your sister after all"

"I don't know what kind of mad magus are you, but a human taking on a servant, let alone two of them is impossible"

Saber expected the woman to retreat, not such a thing happened.

"Medea is a servant, so she should be enough to subdue the girl without doing permanent damage.

I am more than capable of taking on you saber, and my son can easily take care of Archer"

And in little more than 7 seconds the white haired Albino recited an Aria that ended everything.

"Dual is life

Dual is fate

Where there is light

Where there is hate

As the sword of justice sleeps

The sword of Darkness shall take its place"

BAD END 41

Author Notes:

Thanks for reading my first newb fic!

English is my second language so, I am sorry if I made you feel like vanilla Shirou a couple of times "You lost me"

The rough outline I want to take is mostly done and spawns all relevant events prior the Grail War, (to explain all the funky changes the Grail war is going to have), but will do my best to keep you guessing what happened before telling you what went wrong... or I hope to try, Anyways is 2 AM ZOMG... so I better sleep for now.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fate stay night and shenanigans.

Thanks everyone for reading my newb fic :) in regards to to your question Kiyomaro-kun, Shirou was just unconscious, Rin pendant had fixed the injury in his heart and any other kind of damage Shirou may have suffered was being healed by Avalon as Saber was carrying his sorry ass all the way to the intersection :)

Sorry it I wasn't clear about that, will try to put a little more attention to the details.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Filling the void.**

**Part 1. Whispers in the Darkness**

?/?/?

Nothingness, it was a place devoid of all sense, of all rules, nothing could be seen, nothing could be done and nothing could be heard, no that wasn't true at all, he could hear, but he was unable to process the sounds, he knew the sounds were there, but didn't know what to make of them.

It was hard to grasp how long he had been trapped in the darkness with nothing else in that world besides the whispers, he wanted to find something else, something besides those worthless whispers, but it was always a fruitless task; he couldn't identify anything only darkness and the whispers, he may as well be bathed in complete darkness and solitude for all eternity; knowing that there was something beyond, something that could never be reached made him feel… feel?

_'What is to feel?'_

The feeling… Yes, it made him feel powerless, like knowing something was happening and he was unable to do anything.

_'what is feeling unable to do anything?'_

That is the concept of powerlessness, like being frozen or immobilized.

_'Immobilized?'_

Being unable to move

'_what is moving?'_

Movement is an act of changing physical location or to change in place or position.

_'You lost me'_

You don't know anything

_'What is to know?'_

To perceive or understand

_'What are those?'_

To learn new things, you need to perceive and understand them.

'_To learn…'_

Something had changed in the world he knew, someone else was in there now, he couldn't understand most of the things the other said, but...

_'To learn I have to… memorize'_

_'To memorize… I have to listen'_

_'To listen I have to focus'_

Slowly the world around him began to expand, new words began to give sense to the endless whispers and as the whispers turned into words he could recognize, he began to understand, and for the first time he could truly learn.

* * *

The kid woke up in a white room, at first he couldn't understand anything about his situation, he just felt this place was safe, other kids cried words he couldn't understand, but those cries where not like the cries of the fire, nothing was like that fire, and as such this place was safe.

After a few days he could remember many things, but nothing specific, he could understand Japanese, He knew how to do basic math, but his core was hollow, he couldn't remember anything of his own past, nothing but his name, the doctors guessed he had suffered a psychological trauma because of the fire, but they were wrong, he had died, whoever he was before was no more and only "Shirou" remained.

Adults came and went; he never truly understood why they worked so hard for him, talking with him, telling him things would get better; he had ignored many, he didn't deserve their worries, nor their kindness.

Sometime later a man came with a wrinkled coat and uncombed hair, he wasn't like the Doctors or the Nurses, his clothes weren't the usual white or pink, but the kid recognized him, it was the man that had saved him, the man with the bright smile.

"Hello, you must be Shirou-kun"

The kid was shaken back to reality as he remembered the day he was saved.

"I'll ask you directly. With would you prefer? To go to an orphanage or to go with this man you have never seen before?

The kid knew that was a lie, because he did remember him, the man with the bright smile, is true that he knew little about the stranger, but he knew even less about the orphanage.

With a raspy voice that hadn't been used much the kid asked the man if perhaps he was a relative of his; perhaps that was the reason this man had saved him.

"No, Shirou-kun, I am just a stranger"

The kid was happy that a stranger had done so much for him and even offered to be his parent, but he also felt the world was being a little unfair, still the man seemed to need him just as much as that day, so of course the kid agreed to live with him

"I see that's good. Get ready quickly then. You should get used to your new place as fast as you can"

The guy started to pack the few things that the kid had, mostly gifts from people he never meet, and others the nurses had given him personally, the man doing the packing wasn't very good and after making a mess.

"Oh, I forgot to mention something important.

I have to tell you one thing before you come with me.

Is that Okay?"

The kid nodded slowly with sharp eyes showing he was paying attention.

"Yeah. To start off with, I am a magus"

The main said those words with a serious tone and as a child that was almost a blank he couldn't do anything but believe him.

"Wow, you are awesome"

And then both the kid and the man left the hospital, no doctor stopped them, no one asked questions, the man just left with a bag full of clothes in a messy order and a kid that could do nothing but smile and stare at the man that had saved him.

Since that day, the Kid became his child, and the man became his father, Emiya Kiritsugu would often retell that day with a smile on his face like it was one of the best days of his life and Shirou Emiya would always listen intently because it was a very important day for him as well.

* * *

_'Memories...'_

_'The Whispers are memories'_

He could see in the darkness now, he was sitting in a small grassy hill surrounded by darkness and the whispers came from a pair of mirror like windows that were right in front of him, showing him things he had never seen before.

One showed a little Kid with red hair called Shirou Emiya and his little life, while the other was clouded, confused and showed a lonely man that was never understood, a person that fought and always stood alone in a hill of fallen blades.

He could listen the whispers now, he could actually see the whispers as memories and so he did, and with each new memory he watched the world around him distorted and changed.

* * *

**Part 2. Puppet Master**

02/02/2004

The night had been going from bad to worse for Rin Tohsaka, she had been almost killed by Lancer, she had to watch her Emiya almost die, using both a command spell and her pendant to keep him alive and now she almost had all her od drained from her and fell to the floor with a thud and as she did Shirou Emiya moved closer to the Albino as if nothing had happened.

"Rin!"

"Seems like we can't cut your connection to Saber to weaken her, or the girl is going to bear the drain of two servants, what a troublesome situation"

As the Albino stopped talking, Shirou Emiya stopped next to a stop sign with glassed eyes, and picked it as if the thing wasn't supposed to be nailed to the pavement.

"You! What have you done to my master"

"She got drained when little Shirou stopped sending Prana to Saber, is really that hard to understand?"

The white haired woman then addressed the blue haired one wearing the green dress.

"Dear do take a look at the girl and see if her life is in danger, it would be terrible to find a person worthy of being my daughter only to inadvertently cause her dead"

The woman previously identified as Medea, glared at the girl now resting on the sidewalk for a few seconds and then muted a few words under her breath in a language no one there could understand and made Rin shine for a second if only slightly.

"The girl is out of danger mas- mother..."

The Albino sighed with a sense of relief and then focused her eyes on the group exerting even more pressure than before.

Archer couldn't understand the situation, but Saber knew the woman was telling the truth about the drain, she had felt the connection to her master (and his overflowing prana) close for a few seconds and as a result the one with the girl opened completely trying to give her as much energy as her master did, however she already had another servant so the drain must have been tremendous, the girl must be a great magus to support both servants and not outright die; but her connection to her master was active again, so the girl should be out of danger now, still with the girl drained and her master in a trance... No things didn't look good at all.

As if to interrupt Saber thoughs her master transformed the stop sign into a pair of long swords and gave one to the Albino.

"Thanks dear"

Archer keen mind was already at work trying to understand the situation, Rin had been incapacitated, almost drained for some reason, and Shirou Emiya was obviously under some sort of compulsion spell and a very strong one at that, taking that into account and the obvious mind reading capabilities, the 'woman' had strong mind related mysteries... And she had admitted as much a few minutes earlier...

"Tsh, what a troublesome opponent"

"You are correct in part Archer, I can mind read all of you to some extent, some are easier than others for obvious reasons"

That was troublesome for more than one reason, and if the woman was a combat capable person or held more offensive mind related mysteries...

Things looked bad for Rin Tohsaka as she watched her dear Emiya move unnaturally closing the distance he had walked to give the white haired woman the sword he had made. Archer was right the woman would be a very troublesome opponent, as such she had to do something, either to stall the battle to regain more energy or to stop it altogether, thus she slowly raised herself from the ground and began to speak.

"If you are really Emiya-kun mother and you can read our minds then why are you controlling Emiya-kun like that?"

The Albino snorted heavily her expression changing to mild amusement.

"Girl, I know the rules of the game you want to play, the game my dear son is involved now, he isn't a combat magus, his condition is very special, and requires supervision.

I can't let him participate"

Then the woman looked sadly at her servant, the blue haired woman in a green dress standing besides her.

"And I decided to take Medea as my daughter to protect her from this game.

I am fighting to protect my family"

And with that said, and breaking all logic both humans charged at the servants while servant Caster acted as support.

**Part 3. Circumstances**

02/02/2004

The situation was surreal to Rin Tohsaka, the pair of strange women turned out to be a pair of a servant and something... Yes something was the only words to describe the creature that claimed to be Emiya mother; while the servant was obviously of the Caster class and represented no danger to the fabled magic resistance of the Saber class, that was only if the servant fought the fabled Saber class to begin with, and that wasn't the case; one would expect the servant to quickly join the battle to deal with Saber and save her human master from the slaughter, but that would only be the case if Saber had been fighting a human, and clearly that wasn't quite the case, so instead Caster was solely focused on Shirou. Rin also wanted to focus on him, but the sound of metal clashing with eachother on the other side of the street was too distracting.

Clank! Ding! Clank!

Saber moved with elegance with her strong blows, but all of them were parried without difficulty by the 'human' woman she was fighting, and the counter attacks of the woman however few they were would always cause a minor injury; what kind of monster of a human could fight a Saber on their own game and not turn into a bloody mess in seconds? What kind of monster was that woman.

Clang!

Crash!

Crash!

The sounds of exploding pavement allowed her to take her eyes off the unreal fight between the females only to see Shirou Emiya a puppet of his former self swing his long sword wildly breaking everything in his path...

No that woman cannot be a monster in human form as that would mean that her love interest currently fighting Archer wasn't a human either. Everything had gone to hell when that Aria was completed, that bitch had done something to her... Friend some sort of spell that turned him into a puppet, or something similar, she had to do something or she would lose something important tonight one way or the other; but what? She was drained, with enough energy for her simplest spells at best and those wouldn't be enough, in this state even a command spell would be mostly useless and she wasn't going to use it to kill HIM of all people.

"Archer, please try to break the compulsion spell!"

Archer couldn't answer her back, he actually couldn't take his eyes out of his opponent, Archer was very surprised no that word wasn't enough for his situation, he was overwhelmed in strenght, and not by a servant, but by Shirou Emiya of all people, every slash had a great deal of force behind it, if the broken pavement and walls weren't enough to prove this, the chipped Kashou and Bakuya certainly were... if not for the difference in skills and battle experience Archer would had taken damage already.

Archer was surprised, Shirou was using a twohanded long sword created with Alteration with no special traits to talk about, other than the massive amount of prana flowing through it like a river, it was a much inefficient form of reinforcement that wasted a lot of prana, but no one couldn't deny the results, if he was doing the same to his own body... Well that would explain many things, still those were good news, Shirou never had high od reserves as a magus and he wasn't using the ambient mana at all so he would run dry soon... Or not; Archer cursed every second as he had to work hard to dodge the berserker like attacks that became slightly faster and stronger than the ones before, he wanted to kill the annoyance in front of him and be done with it, but that would certainly be the end of Rin and he wasn't ready to do that yet, also he had to admit that he wasn't sure he could pull it off without resorting to his deadlier more secret weapons. Too many variables had been thrown his way and he needed to think carefully before doing anything drastic.

And as if to tell him his time was running out, he saw Shirou Emiya use alteration and change his long sword, into two shorter ones that could be clones of his own, if not for the lack of the traits that made them noble phantams, imperfect copies done with alteration instead of projection, but that wasn't the last surprise, the last one was to watch his opponent imitate his battle posture almost flawlessly.

"Now that is problematic"

The berserk like charge of Shirou Emiya had stopped and Archer own style of fighting had taken its place, so many openings in that stance, all of them traps.

Saber was initially shocked to see the fake Irisviel charge recklessly at her, but as time went on she began to feel she was the one out matched, the fake Irisviel was flawless, she exploited all openings, ignored all feints and parried or dodged all blows, Archer was right, fighting someone that can read your mind is troublesome, the best way to win under a situation like that was to overwhelm the opponent, but that was impossible as the white haired albino was just as fast and strong as her for some unknown reason, so the only way Saber could win was to use an attack that couldn't be dodged, parried or prevented, and she didn't have anything like that, outlasting her opponent was unlikely as she was the only one taking damage, that until the sword on the woman broke apart losing whatever was holding it together.

Saber could have exploited the turn of the events, she could kill her opponent easily now that she had no weapon to protect herself, but still she couldn't do it, Saber couldn't let it end, that woman was a vivid copy of Irisviel, if only in appearance, there must be some sort of connection.

Her musings stopped as a voice she had yet to hear broke the silence of the night.

"I feel strange.

Huh… who are you?"

Archer was taken by surprise as Shirou addressed him with a tone that indicated he had just woken up.

The boy was looking around, dropping the pair of swords he had created mere seconds ago

"Where are we?... Tohsaka?"

And Archer was even more surprised when Shirou completely ignored him and ran to the side of the drained Tohsaka that was visibly barely capable of standing.

"Tohsaka, are you alright?"

Tohsaka couldn't understand what had happened, but the compulsion had been broken and her Shirou was back, the overflow of prana was there, the command seal was there and the crest was there, but more important than anything else, the shine in his eyes was there, those eyes that made her-

Her musings were swiftly interrupted by the Albino that claimed to be Shirou mother

"Oh dear, you woke up!"

"mmother, what is going on?"

The Albino signaled Saber that the fight was over and ignoring the still confused regal blonde addressed her son.

"You lost control again Shirou, but this time you regained your consciousness fairly quickly, something must have had a positive effect in you"

"I lost it again?"

"Yes, you almost died and went wild... speaking of which, who tried to kill you?"

"I don't know... I was at the school fixing the bows on the Archery club when I heard some sort of battle in the distance and a guy wearing something blue, with a blood red spear…"

Shirou quickly and nervously looked down towards his chest looking for a hole that wasn't there and for the first time his golden brown eyes focused on the Aquamarine ones of the girl he was holding, causing her to react with a deep blush.

The Albino focused her eyes on Tohsaka again and then continued

"So Lancer tried to kill you, Shirou"

"Who?"

The Albino couldn't help but sigh in either relief or sorrow

"Enough of that, let's go home Shirou, I want to check your condition at home, and that girl you hold is involved in something very dangerous.

Its better to stay clear and don't involve yourself with her for now"

Rin was quick on the uptake this time.

"You attacked us first!"

The golden brown eyes of Shirou looked deeply into the Aquamarine ones again, and as they did the girl couldn't help but to make an affirmative nod and as she did the golden brown eyes left her and focused on the black ones of his mother.

"Why did you attack my friend?"

The Albino was clearly not amused by the act of disobedience.

"She was taking you to her base not aware of your condition-

"Doesn't matter.

She saved my life"

The woman got visibly mad for the first time and continued.

"She is the one that placed you in danger to begin with!"

"Doesn't matter.

Besides I promised to help her"

This time it was Rin Tohsaka the one shaken, she clearly didn't remember something like that happening that night.

"You!"

The Albino stopped took a deep breath and then continued.

"Very well, you may help her a bit, and as you trust her so much that you are willing to put your life in danger for her, tell her about your condition, but only her and the blonde, the guy cannot be trusted with your secrets"

The Albino began to walk towards servant Caster and as she did-

Saber had to know, the woman that was like Irisviel even if only in appearance, they were so much alike that there must have been some sort of connection, coincidences, true coincidences didn't exist, not with events as closed off from the rest of the world as the grail war was.

"I must know your name"

The Albino looked at Saber and ignoring her completely addressed the servant wearing the green dress.

"Medea, we are leaving"

Medea opened her mouth as if trying to find a reason to disagree, but as she couldn't do so, nodded and-

"You may call me Eira"

Both disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

The group had taken a few minutes on that street, Saber had finally introduced herself to her confused master and his own master drilled the young man with questions about his mother and himself, questions the young man said he would only answer in a safe place, and as such they all continued their way towards the Tohsaka residence, with Shirou and Rin exchanging places as Saber carried Rin on her back while Shirou walked next to her. Archer had told them he would take a vantage point on the roofs to act as a guard so they wouldn't be taken by surprise again, but in truth he wanted to be alone to think.

Contradiction, the fact that both his future and past self, exist in the same point of time meant that they would share more memories and skills the more they interacted with each other, during their fight earlier the connection was there and was completely one sided, he had felt how Shirou Emiya was taking everything, all the memories, all his skills, in a way that wasn't possible even if they recognized each other as a single being, he was taking everything in a way he had never experienced before and giving nothing but darkness in return, that wasn't the way the effect was supposed to work, he had to give back as much as he took, but only the single image of a dark world was given in return; on the other hand the connection was much weaker now, he could feel the exchange and Shirou could probably feel it as well, even if he couldn't identify what it was that he felt, he felt something, so it was better to keep his distance for now, to avoid more unforeseen and catastrophic changes.

Yes. It was probably that connection that broke the strong compulsion, but that wasn't important, this world Shirou had a mother, a very strong and capable magus that was the master of Caster, maybe the woman had found Shirou at an earlier date and used her mind related mysteries to brainwash the poor bastard into believing she was his mother, or not…

"Yes. The best I can do for now is to sit and wait"

* * *

**Part 4. A bag of cats**

02/03/2004

In a different location in large Japanese house a pair of women held a heated discussion.

"You shouldn't had let them keep him, he is too valuable a person to let them have him"

"Medea dear, you voice…"

The blue haired woman flinched, she knew this woman wasn't to be taken lightly, in this day and age few magi could be considered threats to her, but she knew the white haired woman that was her master was one of them.

"Master, the boy is a one in a kind human, not even in the age of gods such a person has existed"

"Dear, I told you to call me mother.

Besides I am aware of how special my son is, most of magi would kill themselves to have him as a sample to experiment with, but at that point it was impossible to keep him with us, my connection to 'him' was broken by something else and I couldn't regain control again as thus the battle was decided"

The blue haired woman didn't know what to say, it was still unclear to her, how the person she had to call mother did it, but the control she had over her son 'and others' was almost absolute, to have it broken so easily, in a way that she couldn't regain control again was surprising.

"Still do not worry, even if I have no control over him, he is still my son and he will help me with my plans out of duty and love"

And then the Albino held a knowingly smile and spoke to Medea in a more personal tone.

"I know you wanted him to be your master, but Shirou had already summoned Saber, so the only other capable person around us was me, and you needed to have a master if we were going to fight another servant...

Oh dear, don't tell me you miss him so much that you are willing to fight me because you were looking forward to tonight?"

Medea of Colchis flushed red completely, making a heavy contrast with her blue hair.

"My desires and prana charging methods aside… If Shirou isn't here who is going to cook dinner for you?"

The temperature of the room fell a few degrees as both women realized that they had lost the person responsible for their luxurious meals in more than one way.

"Oh no… I will starve to dead!"

"Mas-Mother, you can just cook yourself, or buy something in a restaurant, on the other hand I-

Medea was quickly interrupted by the Albino.

"Cook myself!

Buy low quality food in a restaurant!

How dare you!

There is no way either of those things can compare with my sons cooking"

The woman had lost it, the prospect of the loss of the food had made her throw a tantrum, Medea could understand her master, as she had tasted the food Shirou made a few times, but her position was much worse, his cooking could be replaced with food of lesser quality, but what they did almost every night couldn't, as a servant she didn't need food, but Prana to survive and Shirou Prana density was the best in the world thanks to his condition-

Her musings and worries were quickly interrupted by the yells of her master

"Yes, little Sakura will come tomorrow and her cooking is almost as good as Shirou, I will have her stay here to cook for me. Hahaha-"

The laughs of joy from the woman were quickly interrupted by Medea.

"But master what about me? The prana you give me is enough for battle, but I need more to craft the Items you requested"

The Albino was quickly irritated again and held a very wicked smile on her face

"You have forgotten again that you should call me mother"

Medea felt a pain the likes she had never felt before; it was as if the concept of pain was being forced on her whole body even if she had no injury, the woman she had to call mother held her in place with a powerful glare and the few tortuous seconds felt like an eternity, the pain was so unbearable that Medea wanted to disappear and die and then just as easily as it began the pain stopped.

"Anyways.

if you need more prana to create what I wish, and Shirou is unavailable now there is no other choice than to tap into the main Ley line"

Medea was completely under the control of the woman she had to call mother, using rule breaker held no effect as the mysteries the woman used where still impossible to grasp for her, and the only respite in that situation had been the boy that would no longer be there for her…

* * *

By the time group reached the Tohsaka residence it was already midnight, Archer had decided to stay as a guard outside, but all of them could feel the irritation in his voice, he clearly didn't like the situation at all, giving some validation to the words of the woman that had attacked them, but the others had a few too many questions that needed to be answered, sitting in the living room with only the sound of the antique clock breaking the silence the host and owner of the house had the honor of the first question.

"So Shirou, we should be in a safe place now…

And I have so many questions that I don't know where to begin"

The redhead looked around clearly nervous, and then he sighed deeply

"Tohsaka you saved my life from certain dead, so I will answer everything that I can answer to the best of my ability, but I can't tell you secrets that could put others in danger"

"Are you talking about that woman that claims to be your mother?"

"She is my stepmother, but I have no memories of my real mother, so she is the real thing to me"

"What about your father?"

"I have no memory of my real father, but the man I consider my father is the person that adopted me after the great fire ten years ago"

Rin Tohsaka knew that much already, but to the best of her knowledge Shirou was a double orphan, who had no living parents left.

"But no one in school knows about your mother, not even Ryuudou-kun and he is your best friend"

Shirou looked down as if ashamed before speaking.

"That is pretty much true, She is legally my guardian and not my mother, a friend of my father that he brought back years ago from one of his travels to Europe before he passed away, but she always told me to call her mother as a symbol of the trust we have in each other"

Saber finally integrated into the conversation

"What part of Europe?"

"I don't know"

Saber wouldn't give up without some answers.

"What is her Full name?"

"That I do know, but I don't know if I can tell you"

Rin was very interested as well and pressured the boy she liked by getting closer to him speaking with a sweet yet malicious tone.

"Come on Shirou, you can tell us that much"

Sighing in surrender and clearly nervous at the girl advances the boy told them what he felt he could tell them about his surrogate mother.

As if to understand the situation Rin decided to repeat the key points of the long and mostly useless conversation regarding the woman that had attacked them earlier.

"So her name is Eria Parker Jones.

Your father introduced her to you seven years ago, and she has been you teacher in magic ever since"

"Pretty much"

"That reminds me"

Rin tone of voice changed and the temperature of the room fell a few degrees, she was clearly pissed off at something.

"You have been a magus for so long and you kept me, the second owner of the city in the dark.

Living in MY city for so long without telling me anything, practicing magic in MY land, laughing at me-

The young boy stammered as he quickly reassured her.

"To-Tohsaka is not like that, I didn't even know you were a magus to begin with"

"You didn't?"

"Father was in hiding in the city as he was a well-known assassin in the magic world, and I am not a proper magus anyways"

That statement had to be a lie; the amount of prana he was producing was unreal.

"You have been practicing magic for seven years and you aren't a proper magus? Emiya-kun I can feel the absurd amount of prana you are producing, are you-

She was quickly interrupted

"So you can feel it? no wonder I felt different.

Anyways, I have been practicing for almost nine years, but I did a foolish mistake a little over seven years ago and almost died, as a result I can't learn magic properly anymore, my body doesn't allow it"

Saber was the one to interrupt her master now

"Your body doesn't allow it?"

He had to explain what had happened, but it was so complex that he didn't know where to begin, and if he was honest with himself, he couldn't understand most of it either, no matter how many times his mother explained it, so he did the only thing he could at this point and told them the same words his mother had used to simplify his condition to him.

"In simple terms my magic circuits convert my od into prana.

Prana flows into my nerves.

The nerves heat up and distribute the prana to my whole body.

And the excess heat is converted into od"

Rin Tohsaka was out of words, her mind unable to understand a single thing of what he had said; Shirou could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Let's say that during training, I used one of nerves as a makeshift circuit and my real circuits at the same time.

This tied them together and gave me extreme pain and I fainted right there, dad was abroad so the girl that took care of me was the one that found me the next morning with a fever and took me to the hospital"

"But that should had killed or crippled you right there"

"So I was told, I should have died right there as I blacked out, but by the time I woke up the next morning, I just had a little fever and I couldn't turn off my magic circuits, I never understood what had happened until mom explained it to me; I was using my whole peripheral nervous system to handle the prana my magic circuits created and this heated my body slightly giving a similar effect to a fever.

I don't know how, but my magic circuits adapted to this and converted the excess heat in my body into life force"

"And the prana produced-

"Is stored in my body, specially my blood.

My body created this system in an effort to not destroy itself, or so I was told by mother, but as a side effect any kind of magic that disrupts the balance of the system causes my nervous system to take damage and locks in"

"Locks in?"

"Disorders of consciousness; losing movement of my body, awareness, coma..."

The girl couldn't believe it, a body that in theory had an endless supply of prana that could never be used, but wait.

"But even the body has a limit to how much prana it can store, I am close to a thousand at max, my body would break if I ever went over that-

She looked worried, so he had to explain he wasn't in danger right now

"Dad went to Europe to look for help as I drained my blood every day to buy some time and before my body reached the limit he found Eria and she saved me"

"How?"

"I don't know, some sort of Ritual, but I was already in a vegetative state when it happened"

Rin was expecting a great deal of magic theory to be thrown her way, but that sentence wasn't one she expected and as such she almost fell off her chair.

"Mom says I am a prana reactor, I don't know what she did back then, but now I use the Emiya crest to regulate the output as an added control system"

"Your father crest?

But you are adopted, the rejection should had killed you, especially with the added instability of your original circuits"

"Dad and mom did it for my sake the second time my mind locked in, so I don't remember much"

Saber had a hard time understanding everything her master had said, but something he had said had caught her attention earlier.

"Master, you keep saying you aren't a proper magus and that doing magic would cause damage to your body, yet earlier you fought Archer and you were clearly using magic"

Her master held eye contact for a few seconds and then sighed

"The crest allows me to cheat a little-

Rin Tohsaka wanted to learn more, she wanted to understand him more, but as talented as she was, a drained magus was a drained magus, as thus the next events were inevitable. She lost her focus and fell forward and as she did, Shirou caught her with his arms...

* * *

**SERVANT STATS:**

**_Class: Saber_**

Master: Emiya Shirou+

True Name:

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 154cm 42kg

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: B

Agility: A

Mana: A

Luck: B

Endurance: B

NP: ?

Class skills:

Magic Resistance: A

Riding: B

Personal skills:

**_Class: Lancer_ X**

Master: Bazett Fraga McRemitz

True Name:

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 185cm 70kg

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: B

Agility: A

Mana: B

Luck: E

Endurance: C

NP:?

Class skills:

Magic Resistance B

Personal skills:

Battle Continuation A

Disengage C

**_Class: Archer_ X**

Master: Tohsaka Rin

True Name:

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 187cm 78kg

Alignment: Neutral

Strength: D

Agility: C

Mana: B

Luck: E

Endurance: C

NP: ?

Class skills:

Independent Action B

Magic Resistance C

Personal Skills:

Clairvoyance C

Eye of the Mind (True) B

**_Class: Rider_**

Master:

True Name:

Sex: Male

Height/Weight:

Alignment:

Strength:

Agility:

Mana:

Luck:

Endurance:

Class skills:

Magic Resistance: ?

Riding: ?

Personal skills:

**_Class: Caster_**

Master: Eria Parker Jones

True Name: Medea

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 163cm 51kg

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Strength: E

Agility: C

Mana: A+

Luck: C

Endurance: C

NP:?

Class skills:

Territory Creation: A

Tool Creation: A

Personal skills:

**_Class: Assassin_**

Master:

True Name:

Sex: Male

Height/Weight:

Alignment:

Strength:

Agility:

Mana:

Luck:

Endurance:

Class skills:

Presence Concealment:?

Personal skills:

**_Class: Berserker_**

Master:

True Name:

Sex: Male

Height/Weight:

Alignment:

Strength:

Agility:

Mana:

Luck:

Endurance:

Class skills:

Madness: ?

Personal skills:

* * *

Author Notes: Initially I wanted to balance the flashbacks and history progression in the same chapters, but I am starting to think that is a bad idea...

Also should I post the servants stats as a separate fic or keep it at the bottom of each chapter?

Anyways thanks for your time, and sorry for the broken sentences if there are some as I am my own proof reader and that can only take you so far :)

zzzzzzzzZZZZzzzzzzzzz


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fate stay night and shenanigans.

Servants will be added to the status page as they appear in the plot history (with Gil being the sole exception), and Masters will be added and updated as they meet with either Shirou or Rin.

I made the mistake of rushing myself with chapter 2, and I felt the result was a little suppar, so I will be taking the Blizzard approach from now on.

I hope this chapter is a little better than the one before :D sorry for all missed typos and broken English, but proof reading your own work only gets you so far.

* * *

**Chapter 3. A simple plan **

**Part 1. Curiosity**

02/03/2004

An undignified state to be seen; being drained and held as a weak person was against everything Rin believed a Tohsaka should be, her father would probably object such a behavior if he had been alive, but she couldn't deny the fact that a small part of her was very happy to be held by those warm hands.

"…saka!"

The worry in those golden-brown eyes and the warm hands that stopped her fall made her regain her focus, and stop her own eyes from closing.

"Are you alright Tohsaka?"

She really wanted to tell him that she was tired, that she needed to rest for a bit and sleep, but...

"I am fine Emiya-kun, what were you saying? I lost focus for a second and it seemed important"

The fact that he was worried for her well being made her feel somewhat happy, but that didn't change the fact that he was claiming to be something ridiculous that would earn him a sealing designation in the association, she had to know, she had to understand the whole situation; she had to understand him.

"Tohsaka... Are you injured somewhere?"

"I am just a little low on prana Emiya-kun, nothing to worry about"

"But-

Saber knew this wasn't going to go anywhere soon, unless she explained the situation properly to both of them.

"It seems that the circumstances of my summoning have caused this situation"

With both pair of eyes now focused on her and both masters now paying utmost attention to her words Saber continued.

"I have a connection to both of you, so both of you can supply me with prana"

Her own master was still very confused, but the master of archer the girl called Rin was quick on the uptake if anything else.

"Does that mean that we are both your master Saber? Is something like that even possible?"

Rin Tohsaka eyes regained focus at the prospect of Saber being her servant as well as Shirou Emiya not being an opponent, however, Saber was quick to shoot those hopes down.

"No master of archer, there is just a connection, he is my real master and summoner.

Something similar happened during the last holy grail war I participated as the master of Lancer shared the duty of transfering prana with his wife, so it is possible"

"with... with his wife!"

Tohsaka couldn't help but blush deeply as her imagination began to play with her weakened mind; Shirou on the other hand had understood the situation.

"So I couldn't supply you with prana and Tohsaka had to bear the burden of supporting you? And as a result she is... drained..."

"That is correct but master, do not worry as you are giving me a proper supply now, so the connection to her is almost completely closed"

That did little to change his state of mind as the worry could be seen clearly in his face.

"Tohsaka. First I am going... to charge you up"

The fantasy addled mind of Rin Tohsaka could only react in one way to a statement like that.

"E- Emiya-kun, I am not...

Such a thing!"

Shirou had offered to charge her up, with could only mean one thing, but all she needed was to rest, tomorrow was Sunday, so she could spent her day sleeping getting her energy back, going that far was beyond reasonable, he was being too unreasonable telling her to do THAT in such a way for such a reason, to do that for such a reason.

Her musings were interrupted as Shirou Emiya took her hand into his left hand and moved it towards his well build body that had made so many girls feel nervous on the summer of their first high school year, herself included.

"Emiya-kun, we can't.

We can't-"

And that is when she felt it, she felt energy that wasn't hers go into her gently, it was a flow of gentle energy, warm energy, sharp energy, he was transfering his prana, he was giving her the prana to feel better and with each unit of prana she gained, she felt, she felt, oh yes she felt... she felt like a fool.

_'He is playing with me, with my feelings, yes he needs to be punished, I am going to use one of my jewels to teach him to not play with a maiden's heart'_

Slowly her blushed face changed and distorted, growing more wicked with each second, however, Emiya Shirou didn't know the real Tohsaka Rin, and as thus could only think that he had failed the transfer and was hurting her in some way and thus he quickly broke the connection to stop causing her pain.

"Sorry Tohsaka let me try something else"

"Huh, what are you talking about-

Tohsaka could not complete her sentence as Emiya Shirou used an unusually sharp canine left tooth to bite his own right index finger with promptly began to bleed a little, the shocking action was quickly followed by some sort of reaction from the crest as both Saber and Tohsaka could feel the drops of blood being charged heavily with prana.

"Tohsaka here drink some of my blood"

Tohsaka couldn't think, the absurdity of the action had caught her completely off guard, yes using her own blood to charge her jewels with prana was similar to this, after all conversion of energy was the most common ability for a magus, but he was charging his already prana dense blood with even more prana.

"Master what are you doing!"

"Saber don't worry, I have to do this very often so I am used to it"

Rin couldn't follow their conversation anymore, her mind was even more addled than before, completely focused on the drops of blood on the bleeding finger right in front of her eyes, not only was her crush offering his blood and prana to her, but for some reason she wanted to drink that blood very badly, yes she wanted to savor every drop, it was maddening, she yearned the taste, she wanted to taste his blood, she wanted it so badly and just as another drop was going to be wasted.

"Also Saber please don't call me master, use my name… Tohsaka?"

"Hmmm… Hmm"

It would take ten minutes for Tohsaka Rin to regain her senses and break contact with the offending finger, ten minutes in with she charged her reserves to acceptable levels and then some.

* * *

**Intermission 1:**

02/03/2004. 00:39

The church inner chambers were almost completely covered in darkness with only the lights of a single TV screen that flashed everything around it, casting fleeting shadows in the walls; the light was too poor to identify the person that was in front of the TV, but a digital voice could be hear in the unlit room.

"Truly, If there is evil in this world, it lies within the heart of mankind"

As the screen flashed with the words continue, the unidentified person spoke for the first time, breaking the silence of the beeping of options being picked.

"Let's see I have the blue candle, the blue shield, the crystal rod, the golden armor, the Golden helm, the green torch, the Hyper Gauntlests, the Red lantern, the red shield, the Silver Mattock... and I just found the Excalibur"

As the beeping sounds echoed in the room the voice continued.

"The Excalibur is a better sword, but the Eternal sword has no weaknesses and lets me travel time... Huh why is the Excalibur a dark sword?"

As the person got closer to the screen to identity the stats of the weapon, more of his features could be seen more clearly, the blond hair being the most eye catching of them.

"So the Holy sword has been tainted and now is a Dark Blade.

I see truly only the Eternal Sword is fit to be used by my hands.

I refuse to soil my hands with such a tainted Excalibur, go into my vault and become part of my collection"

With a wide grin in his face the blond man continued to pick options to equip his avatar to his liking.

_Gil Alvein_

_Lvl: 89_

_Eternal Sword_

_Golden Armor_

_Blue Line Shield_

_Gold Helm_

_Hyper Gauntlets_

_Mental Ring_

_Jade Ring_

As the blond male continued to look through his collection with satisfied eyes the door openen and the strong light that came from the hallway did little to hide the fact that a person with priest clothes had been the one to open it.

"King Gilgamesh, the final servant; servant Saber has been summoned. I believe your instructions were to inform you when this happened"

The smile on the now identified man dropped if only slightly as he continued to equip the rest of his party, not taking his eyes off screen, and with a uninterested tone of voice addressed the priest that had interrupted him.

"So the charade can finally begin"

"The charade? Is something not to your liking? please do tell"

"Kirei to call this a war is a travesty, and to compare this one to the one I participated is an insult to the one true king"

Kirei knew what the Golden king was hinting, this wasn't a war, victory against that beast of a woman was impossible for most of the masters, unless he were to interfere this Holy Grail War would be nothing but a slaughter of cattle, and that as entertaining as it was had the simple problem of not lasting long enough.

"Kirei rejoice if not for the treasure that has been added to my vault recently, I would had seeked another form of entertainment.

However, this form of entertainment will suffice for now"

And then the avatar of the Golden king continued the slaughter of the enemies before him, spamming special ranged attacks as if it were a natural thing.

**Intermission 1: End**

02/03/2004. 00:49

* * *

**Part 2. Experience.**

02/03/2004

Bazett was one of the best enforcers of the Association, her job was to hunt rouge magi, with wouldn't be difficult if not for the fact that those magi were usually the ones that would do the most dangerous things to themselves and others, being an enforcer was a sure way to see the worse of the other world, blood-sucking Death Apostles, dangerous rituals, monstrous chimeras, powerful spirits, and curses of all kinds.

Yes, she was a great enforcer that had seen the worse of the world several times and had lived to tell the tale without a single missing limb or scar, so it was no surprise when the higher ups of the Association decided to sent her to the next Heavens Feel ritual to claim the wish granting grail in the name of the Association.

"Oi, Bazett"

Initially she had though the fight was going to be easy considering she had summoned the greatest hero of all time (to her at least) and that idea had held some ground initially as Archer abilities while interesting had been-

Her musings were abruptly stopped by a blue wet towel that hit her squarely in the head.

"Hey what is the big idea Lancer-"

The now completely naked heroic spirit smirked showing the shocked woman his pride as a man, really teasing his master was the only thing that could help his mood after that mess of a battle, how thankful he was that his master had turned out to be a capable and reliable woman that was easy on the eyes and not a middle aged man or an old fart.

"Finally paying attention are we now?"

Too capable of a woman as the shock left her face all too quickly relinquishing him of his amusement.

"Is the ritual over?"

"Check yourself"

Bazett ignored the naked man for a second and focused her senses as a master to see if the status of her servant had changed.

"So your luck is now D and your Endurance and Strength can go up a rank temporary"

"Yes Master. I have to tell you that I never though my low luck was going to be such a huge factor in our fights"

Both of them shuddered as the memories of the fight that had happened little less than an hour before were still clearly burned in their minds.

"So Lancer what do you think?"

"About?"

"That servant that was summoned during your fight with Archer"

"That snowflake is very strong, I was there for only a few seconds, but I could tell that she was stronger than Archer, probably stronger than me, if not by much"

"That was probably servant Saber, and for Saber to be a woman of all things"

"Oi I have never regretted that geis, not even in my last moments and you knew in what you were getting into when you summoned me"

"No Lancer is not that, is just that the situation couldn't get any worse"

He could think several ways in with it could get worse, but talking about it could only jinx it.

"Bazett you are the master, so what do we do now?"

She had been in several life threatening situations with only her wit as an advantage, so clearly she could find a way out of this mess, but first she had to understand the mess.

"Lancer, are the effects of this ritual permanent?"

"It should be, it may lose effect if I force myself into spirit form for too long, actually it would be better if I stay in physical form at all times"

That was a problem, but it made sense for the ritual they had performed to lose power if his contact with the physical object banished or weakened.

"What about Archer and his master?"

"In the best case Archer killed the boy and Saber killed Archer and his master before disappearing.

In the worst case the girl and her boyfriend are now a team of a monstrous Saber and an annoying Archer"

Whatever the answer their next step was to visit the school called Homurabara Gakuen, to search for answers, either in the form of the lifeless bodies of a pair of lovers, or not.

* * *

**Part 3. Bewilderment**

02/03/2004

It had been a very confusing night for Shirou Emiya, first he had been attacked by some sort of spirit at the school, no he was killed, not just attacked, he could still remember the sensations, the coldness as his heart was pierced and his blood flow stopped, his hatred as his attacker smirked and called him unlucky as if that was reason enough to kill someone; and the warm and desperate voice that begged him to live and how he had done his best to do that.

"Hmm… Hmmm"

Everything after that had been surreal, he had summoned some sort of high class familiar spirit, he had fought while unconscious in a state similar to a coma, and he had almost caused the dead of his savior. The girl that was now sucking his finger and drinking his blood at his request…

"Hmm"

'_Tohsaka please don't make those noises'_

His pleading eyes were completely ignored as the offender continued her noisy assault.

"Hmm"

'_I have to distract myself with something else'_

Shirou Emiya was desperate, looking for anything that could take his mind off the distracting sounds and the movement of the playful tongue of the school idol, and he found what he needed in the bewildered green eyes of the blond woman that introduced herself as a servant.

"So Saber, what are servants exactly?"

'_Please help me out!'_

"Oh, Master!"

Saber seemed to be a little out of it initially, but that only lasted for a second as she quickly regained her regal presence and continued

"We servants are heroic spirits.

We have each won fame during our lives or have accomplished some great deed beyond human ability. Whatever the means, we are beings that have reached the rank of gods with our own strength"

With that his mind was finally out of the gutter and now focused all its power to understand the words the blond woman had said.

"So heroic spirits are heroes that had supernatural abilities while they were alive, who are worshiped after their deaths, and are promoted into the ranks of spirits instead of becoming ghosts?"

He was no amateur magus, he may have difficulties when it came to using magic, but the woman that acted as his guardian and surrogate mother was relentless in her teachings.

"That is correct. But that is also our disadvantage. As we are heroes, our weaknesses have been recorded.

Revealing our names, revealing our identities, means revealing our weaknesses.

It won't be a problem, if we fight a lower spirit, but each of us is a spirit capable of killing the other. If our weaknesses are revealed, the enemy will take advantage of them to defeat us"

"… I see. Heroes usually do have opponents they are weak against. That's why you are hiding your real name"

"Yes. There are seven servants called forth by the Holy Grail, and every one of these is selected according to a class.

Summoning a true heroic spirit is already almost a miracle. To summon seven is too much even for the Holy Grail.

As a solution, the Holy Grail prepares seven vessels in advance and only calls forth heroic spirits compatible with these vessels.

Those are the seven classes.

Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker.

The Holy Grail calls forth from all times, the heroic spirits, with abilities corresponding to each of these classes."

Little by little he gained a better understanding of the situation, he wasn't a complete amateur that knew nothing of the magic world, Eria had drilled into him different facts including the summoning of elemental spirits and the large rituals needed for such feats.

"There are also our noble Phantasms"

"Noble Phantasms? What are those?"

The term was completely new to him

"Noble Phantasms are special weapons carried by Servants.

Heroes are not called heroes by themselves. Heroes have weapons that symbolize them and make them a hero.

The hero and his weapon are one. So those who became heroic spirits each wield a powerful weapon, those special weapons are the Noble Phantasm, the trump card for servants, and the thing we must take the most care of"

It was at that point that Rin Tohsaka had finally decided to separate herself from the finger of her crush, interrupting the conversation of the servant and her master.

"Phew"

"Do you feel better Tohsaka?"

"Very, actually I feel at the top of my game, your blood is very incredible Emiya-kun"

'_Incredible didn't cut it, it wasn't just the absurdity of the density of the prana in it, the taste was incredible as well, and it was sweet, and warm just like him'_

Those words were left unsaid for obvious reasons

"Saber please continue your explanation, I will prepare some tea for all of us"

The surprises weren't over for Shirou Emiya as he saw the smiling Rin Tohsaka completely ignore the fact that she had drank his blood and make way to a part of the house he had to assume was the kitchen.

"Very well master of Archer.

...So as I was saying master.

A Noble Phantasm could be called a materialized divine mystery.

As spells are necessary to activate magic, recitation of the true name is necessary to awaken and to activate the Noble Phantasm.

But there is also a danger in that. By saying the true name of their Noble Phantasm, the identity of the servant is revealed"

"Oh yeah. Heroes and their weapons are one. If you know the weapons name you'll naturally know the identity of the owner."

"Ahem"

"Oh, Tohsaka you are back?"

The owner of the house had made way towards the living room again, clearly she had something important to say or she had forgotten something as there was no tea on her hands, and as if to explain something properly she changed her pose raising a finger in the air as if to indicate that what she was going to say was important.

"Emiya-kun I just have to explain that Noble Phantasms are not always weapons of great renown.

Noble Phantasms are the embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes his existence through historical facts and anecdotes. They can be general weapons, such as swords, lances, and bows, or support passive items, such as rings and crowns. They can also be abstract concepts, like abilities, curses, and changes to the environment and its physical properties. Noble Phantasms are considered to be a Servant's trump card and are activated by channeling prana into them and releasing their true names"

"So some Noble Phantasms are passive in nature?"

"Archer master is correct, some Noble Phantasms have passive effects, but their true power can only be unleashed on activation, that is why the release of a noble phantasm is a very important move during battle, as it is a secret and powerful move, but usually results in the identity of the servant being discovered"

Saber mused

'_Well, that doesn't matter for one of the masters, as that woman can even read the minds of servants with such a high magic resistance as mine, I don't know who that woman claims to be, but even if she claims to be named Eria, she must have a connection to Irisviel I am sure of that much, and my instincts never fail me'_

As Saber was clearly in deep thought, Shirou used the opportunity to talk with Tohsaka about the other piece of information he needed.

"So Tohsaka, what are masters supposed to be"

"What do you mean Emiya-kun :3"

Emiya Shirou was as clueless as always, but Saber could easily detect the change of tone in the girl voice.

"As far I can understand you and I are masters, and the requirement to be a master is being able to summon a servant, but why we have to summon them?

Actually why are artificial gods in human form answering our summons to begin with?"

For the first time Shirou could clearly see the worry in the eyes of Rin Tohsaka, this was something she didn't want to talk about, and as if coming to terms with the situation she continued.

"To put it bluntly, you have been chosen as a master, to participate in a battle royale to the dead with the Holy Grail as the reward"

"A battle to the dead!?"

"You have a holy sign on your left hand, right? There are personal differences, but there should be three Command Spells engraved. That is the sign of a master"

"On my hand? You mean this?"

Focusing on the back of his left hand Shirou could see the mark he had gotten two days ago was much clearer now, the mark was shaped as a single sword with a pair of lighting bolts on each the sides.

"Yes. That is also a spell that rules the Servant, so take care of it, it's called a command spell and you can retain control over your servant as long as you have it"

"What do you mean as long as I have it?"

"The Command Spell is an item of unconditional obedience. I think you have already realized that servants unlike most familiars have their own will, but that mark overrules their will and makes them obey your command"

Rin was clearly nervous as she didn't want her crush to become her enemy, she could handle many things, but being forced to fight him after getting so close was something she wanted to avoid above all things. As thus and hoping for the best result she continued her explanation, while showing her own command spells, the two clear ones and the single faded one that marked its use.

"I used one of mine to force Archer to protect me while I healed you, and overrode his will, I think that is why he is mad at me right now"

Rin took a second to let her words sink in and then continued.

"There's no spell needed to activate it, and it will be activated when you put your mind to using it.

But you'll lose one for every time you use it, so make sure you only use it twice.

If you lose all your command Spells as a master, you'll be killed, so be careful"

"Masters will be killed? What do you mean Tohsaka?"

"Emiya-kun is simple enough, any servant that has been forced to do things they don't want to do would punish their master as soon as the master has no hold over the servant"

Those words hit Saber closer than she would want to admit, Kiritsugu had forced her to destroy the reward she so much needed and not even her promise to Irisviel would had stopped her from killing the man after he had trampled over her wish, he had trampled over her pride, her knighthood, her judgment, but getting in the way of her wish wasn't something she could forgive.

"Command Spells not only are the proof of a master and override the will of the servant, but if used well they can strengthen the actions of a servant and can even come close to true magic, if you were to command Saber to 'go' to school she would do so even if that meant breaking the rules of reality"

Rin stopped for a second noting the shift in Saber eyes, her earlier words had shaken the Servant of the sword if only a little.

"Command Spells are given to the masters selected by the Holy Grail, those masters then proceed to summon one of the seven servants using a ritual with formal craft. It's fundamental in the Holy Grail War for masters to kill other masters. And the master that kills the other six masters is awarded with the Holy Grail"

"Tohsaka, you are saying…"

_'Those eyes, he doesn't want to kill anyone, I guessed as much'_

"Honestly, I don't exactly know what the Holy Grail War is and I am only repeating what I was told.

But I know that every few decades, seven masters are chosen and given Servants, and they have to fight and kill each other to earn the Holy Grail"

"Who chooses the masters? Why were we chosen for something like this?"

She could do little to hide the sadness in her eyes, she knew they could see it as clear as day, truly if her dad had known this situation was going to happen, he may had disown her and picked Sakura as a successor instead.

"The Holy Grail picks the masters. I don't know the whole process, but it picks first a member from one of the three founding families and then fills the rest of the positions with four magus with a strong need of a wish to be fulfilled.

We are both masters, I made a contract with Archer, and you made a contract with Saber"

"But Tohsaka that makes no sense, I have no need for a wish"

"But we have to participate; there is no way out of this game otherwise"

"But what about us…"

"Us?"

She couldn't help but to blush a little at the remark

"Does that mean we have to fight each other?

You saved my life Tohsaka, so I don't want to fight you"

"Honestly, I don't want to fight you either Emiya-kun"

Saber couldn't believe this situation; and the worst part was that she had no idea of what to do either, her master had no knowledge about the Holy Grail War, and was more than unwilling to participate, especially if that meant hurting the girl that had saved his life, She wanted to speak, to tell him he had to participate, but the girl called Rin had proven to be a good person at heart, and the connection to Rin made things even more difficult for her, also it was hard to picture either of them as masters that would do anything to win the war, and for a second she was reminded of Kiritsugu and his betrayal and her browns quirked a little.

Rin Tohsaka continued her conversation with Shirou while Saber struggled to keep her calm demeanor.

"I think the only thing we can do is work as allies for the time being as a way to ensure each other safety down the road.

And I hate myself for suggesting this, but maybe the war supervisor in Shinto can give us more information"

"Allies?" Shirou smiled "I have already decided to do everything I can. Even if I don't understand the whole situation, a single truth remains the same; you saved my life and I promised to help you"

"Emiya-kun…"

"Where is the supervisor?"

Rin Tohsaka had a little smile of her own as she continued

"The war supervisor is in the church in Shinto"

"Eh? In Shinto? Tohsaka that is quite far and is almost one in the morning, we can always go tomorrow"

"I agree Emiya-kun, besides I have to talk with Archer"

"Then Tohsaka show me the way to the kitchen. I will make him agree to our alliance with some of my dishes"

* * *

**Part 4. Control.**

02/03/2004

It was very late at night, the dark figure was sitting in the largest coach in the living room waiting for his foolish grandson to return, his grandson had left almost an hour after midnight, with was a little over an hour ago, the worst thing that could happen would be the loss of the servant that was given to him, the life of a grandson with no magic circuits was inconsequential for the Matou bloodline, he couldn't understand why that woman favored her nephew so much, but who was he to-

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the main door being opened, he quickly got ready to attack as few people could get past his familiars unnoticed, however, his guard was lowered when the light of the moon shone on the silver hair of his visitor.

* * *

**Intermission 2**

02/03/2004. 02:08

The cold breeze on the roof top made the long violet hair of the servant flutter slightly as she worked to fix one of the seal points of the blood fort that had been disrupted, the servant wasn't wearing any armor using instead what seemed like a body tight black dress, her features looked otherworldly and wild with the light of the moon, her work wasn't over yet, but she had to stop to focus on the intruder that had managed to get so close to her.

"Oi lass I see you are busy at work, but I need to speak with you for a minute"

The violet haired woman did not answer, she did little to provoke the stronger heroic spirit that had managed to get so close, clearly her senses had been dulled too much as she used her energy to repair the damage that had been done to the fort that her master had ordered her to build.

"Oi lass I am talking with you"

Fighting was not an option for the violet haired servant, her prana reserves were already low enough after repairing the fort, to fight another servant in those conditions was the same as committing suicide.

"Oh, don't tell me you are mute as well. Man my luck isn't improving at all.

Oi master what did you say?"

Taking the opportunity of the small distraction, the female servant did the only thing she could; she used her monstrous strength to punch a hole in the roof top, and ran inside the building with Lancer quickly following her.

**Intermission 2: End**

02/03/2004 02:10

* * *

"Good morning to you Zouken"

"Brass as always, ignoring my familiars and entering our home so easily, I still wonder how Kariya managed to get such a competent magus as you as his lover"

"Don't talk badly of your own son, he was a great man with talents few understood"

The woman looked saddened at the mention of the name of Matou Kariya, but only for a few seconds as she continued.

"How is Sakura?"

The old man managed to make what looked like a smile at the mention of the name of his favorite and only granddaughter and the pride of the Matou blood line.

"Sakura is sleeping in her room upstairs, what hour do you think it is?"

"Cut me some slack old man, it has been a bad day"

"Oh, what may have happened to make you feel so down?"

"First things first, where are Shinji and Rider?"

"Your nephew is out playing magus with Rider"

"Oh that isn't good at all, too many bad things have happened tonight and I can't risk more things going wrong"

The woman didn't waste time as she got up from the living room and marched out from whence she came, with the clear goal of getting her nephew back to the Matou house hold safely.

* * *

SERVANT STATS:

**_Class: Saber_**

Master: Emiya Shirou+

True Name:

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 154cm 42kg

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: B

Agility: A

Mana: A

Luck: B

Endurance: B

NP: ?

Class skills:

Magic Resistance: A

Riding: B

Personal skills:

* * *

**_Class: Lancer_ X**

Master: Bazett Fraga McRemitz

True Name: Cu Chulainn.

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 185cm 70kg

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: B+

Agility: A

Mana: B

Luck: D

Endurance: C+

NP: B

Class skills:

Magic Resistance B

Personal skills:

Battle Continuation A

Disengage C

Divinity B

Rune Magic B

Protection from arrows B

* * *

**_Class: Archer_ X**

Master: Tohsaka Rin

True Name:

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 187cm 78kg

Alignment: Neutral

Strength: D

Agility: C

Mana: B

Luck: E

Endurance: C

NP: ?

Class skills:

Independent Action B

Magic Resistance C

Personal Skills:

Clairvoyance C

Eye of the Mind (True) B

* * *

**_Class: Rider_**

Master: Shinji Matou

True Name:

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 172cm 57kg

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: C

Agility: B

Mana: B

Luck: D

Endurance: D

Class skills:

Magic Resistance: ?

Riding: ?

Personal skills:

* * *

**_Class: Caster_**

Master: Eria Parker Jones

True Name: Medea

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 163cm 51kg

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Strength: E

Agility: C

Mana: A+

Luck: C

Endurance: C

NP:?

Class skills:

Territory Creation: A

Tool Creation: A

Personal skills:

* * *

**_Class: Assassin_**

Master:

True Name:

Sex:

Height/Weight:

Alignment:

Strength:

Agility:

Mana:

Luck:

Endurance:

Class skills:

Presence Concealment:?

Personal skills:

* * *

**_Class: Berserker_**

Master:

True Name:

Sex:

Height/Weight:

Alignment:

Strength:

Agility:

Mana:

Luck:

Endurance:

Class skills:

Madness: ?

Personal skills:

* * *

**Masters**

**Emiya Shirou**: Adopted son of Emiya Kiritsugu, and holder of a part of the Emiya Crest making him the sixth head of the Emiya; Vice-captain and Ace of the Archery club.

Due to some strange and unforeseen accident is a prana reactor, creating prana in an infinite yet slow cycle, with the danger of suffering disorders of consciousness as a direct result of using magic because his magic circuits and peripheral nervous system are pretty much fused together.

Element: Sword

Circuits: 27 natural (7) on crest.

Maximum output of natural circuits: ? units of prana

Maximum output of crest: 133 units of prana.

Natural reserves (od): over a thousand.

Age: 17 (birthday April 6?)

Eye color: Golden-brown

Note: Command spell on left hand and crest on right hand.

* * *

**Tohsaka Rin**: Daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka and Aoi Tohsaka, last known surviving member of the Tohsaka family and defacto second owner of the lands of Fuyuki; School idol and unattainable beauty of Homurabara Gakuen.

Element: Average One

Circuits: 40 natural (30) on each pair crest with a total of (60).

Maximum output of natural circuits:1000 units of prana.

Maximum output of crest: around 1200 units of prana.

Natural reserves (od): around 500 units

Age: 17 (birthday Feb 4)

Eye color: Aquamarine

Note: Command Spell on right hand and Crest on left hand.

* * *

**Eria Parker Jones**: A mysterious white haired woman from Europe, that holds strong mind related mysteries and has been training Emiya Shirou for the last 7 years.

Thinks being called mother is a sign of trust in her, probably because is hard to trust someone that can read your intentions so easily unless you consider them your mother.

Age: 35? (birthday Feb 11)

Eye Color: Black

* * *

Author Notes:

EDIT: Stats added to history as it is against the rules to post such information as stand alone Fan fiction, that is what I get for coping other people :o

Monkey does what money sees.

For next Chapter expect some action with Lancer/Bazett vs Rider/Shinji.

Also, Tohsaka came off as a little clingy and weak, but there is a reason for that!

I will do my best to answer questions is there are some on next chapter.

Oh and yes Gil cameo was mostly fan service, he won't be part of the war YET (he is a powerful guy that can throw the war off balance easily so using him too soon would be terrible, but expect cameos and hints of his movements (subtle hints) in the next few chapters.

I hope you have enjoyed the ride, and see you **soon TM**


	4. Chapter 4 sweet lies

I don't own fate stay night and shenanigans.

Huge A/N:

Welcome to another chapter in this series, apologies for taking FOREVER to publish this chapter, but I had a few injuries that made writting a hassle, also I think I procrastinated a little too much after I healed up... Again sorry for leaving all my followers hanging, I'll try to not do that again without reason.

Anyways i should raise to the occasion and explain a FEW key changes in regards to the canon lore of fate stay night.

First results of Fate Zero: Results of the war as canon (if not call me on it, I'll revise it) as per the novel.

Main difference: Kiritsugu dies a year earlier, doesn't prepare the explosives to get rid of the Fuyuki leyline and doesn't pass on the wish of a hero on his dead 'bed' to Shirou.

_Hints about what happened to the ex assassin legend will be given until the final truth is revealed. Maybe_

Fujimura doesn't become Shirou guardian, and stays as a friend and hyper neighbour of the Emiya household.

Shirou and Tohsaka relationship isn't as distant as in canon, etc.

Shirou got fucked over by an "accident" and his views of the world are distorted in another kind of way.

Also there are a couple of things I would like to introduce.

The first is a poll to pick the assassin for this fic, I would prefer to stick with the class description and go with one of the twelve Hassan's as that is the result of the proper summon of the assassin class, Kojiro, Jack the Ripper and other non Hassan 'assassins' are the result of improper summoned servants with special conditions, those servants are usually pretty funky things... And god knows one of those HAS to get screen time, and I want my assassin working in the shadows doing subtle stealth stuff like they are supposed to do.

Right now I think only a member of the twelve Hassan or a well known Ninja could come from a proper ritual of the assassin's class, but is not like I decided already.

The other is to create another poll to see if I should introduce 'The End' (pending a cooler name) Chapter; this chapter would contain the events beyond a Bad Ending (no Bad ending 41 wasn't just a chapie name), as Bad endings are keypoint events in with everything could had gone to hell and either luck or a quick choice averted it, some Endings would be pretty short and others may reveal more about the motives and back history of certain characters/events, the results of bad endings can in a sense spoil future events or be entirely unique events. This 'special chapter' would contain all the bad endings (if possible to arrange them) and could be viewed as the spoiler dojo of the Dual Blade fic.

I think is a cooooool idea as I can let myself go with the endings, but in the end I write this to entertain people so I don't know if most readers would enjoy reading a few paragraphs that have no consequence on the fic other than to answer "what if" situations, hence the need of the poll.

With nothing else to rant about here is chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4: Lies underneath the lies. Part. 1 School rumble.

02/03/2004

"Everything is as we fear, the runes that we left as pseudo bounded fields around the foreigners' district have pretty much confirmed that two servants and their masters are moving towards the Tohsaka residence, that means the girl was indeed the master of the Tohsaka family and she and the boy are going towards her house in company of their servants"

The tone of Bazett Fraga McRemitz was calm and collected as she checked the scroll she held in her hands, but her eyes betrayed her emotions as the concern could be seen in her eyes, on the other hand Lancer posture as they walked towards the school could only be described as 'aloof'.

"Both the masters of Archer and Saber working together. Bazett I am fairly confident about my abilities, but that pair may pose some problems"

"The situation isn't good, two masters have allied themselves and their servants are Archer and almost surely Saber, possibly the strongest ranged attacker, with possibly the strongest frontline fighter.

Not to mention that Saber appears to be a woman"

Lancer could only shrug at that statement, it wasn't his fault that someone had summoned a female servant, or maybe it was, after all he had tried to kill the boy and that was the catalyst to their current situation.

"In the end coming to the school hoping to find...huh, well isn't this interesting"

"Yes, I feel it too Lancer the bounded field around the school is being reinforced, or should I say repaired?"

"Indeed is quite subtle"

"Do you feel a servant inside the field Lancer?"

Suddenly Lancer posture sharpened like a beast about to pounce on a helpless prey.

"I'm afraid I can't, this bounded field dulls my senses"

Now this was an interesting turn of events to say the least, she had made a rookie mistake, she had almost forgotten that another servant was connected to the earlier events.

"Bazett what do we do?"

"Lancer if you can't feel the servant inside the bounded field is possible the servant inside can't sense you either"

Lancer eyes began to shine with excitement.

"You want me to rush inside and use my superior agility to get the drop on the servant making this bounded field just like I did with the Tohsaka girl"

"Yes, Lancer the servant here must be either Rider or Caster, this special bounded field is the creation of either one of those as it is too big and flashy for assassin and berserker..."

"Got it"

And with those words the servant of the lance rushed forward at full speed towards the unknown enemy.

As the servant of the Lance rushed to meet his enemy, he couldn't help to think about the motivations of the servant he was about to meet; to many servants and masters the Holy Grail war was simply the means to an end, and the ends were as colorful and varied as the participants, but to him the Hound of Ireland the battles were the end not the means, he fought in this war because it was what he wanted, to meet other great heroes and do battle, the grail itself had little value to him.

In life there was nothing of greater value to him than a good fight; and the Throne and misinformation of his legend hadn't changed that, however, even a battle freak like him was a hero for a damn good reason and the enemy he was about to fight had planed to use hundreds of innocents as a food source; killing innocents and purposely endangering children were things no true hero would endorse and as such he would destroy such an enemy, there was no opponent to be fought, just an enemy to crush; and even if he had to fight Saber and Archer on his own at a later time, he would never ally himself with a...

'Damn it all!'

There was the one enemy that he couldn't simply kill, he had to once again curse his luck for that.

"Oi I see you are busy at work, but I need to speak with you for a minute"

The servant remained in silence as if trying to understand how he had gotten so close undetected, truly his frightening speed was impressive even for the standards of servants, but his speed was inconsequential to the bizarre situation, the enemy he was going to crush turned out to be the one enemy he couldn't simply kill, truly his increased LUC wasn't doing much.

The servant was a female of that there were no doubts, and because of that he couldn't kill her as the geis penalty for killing women was severe, well he could kill her if he wanted, but that may as well be his last move of the Grail War with Saber and Archer allied.

Female heroic spirits were somewhat uncommon due to circumstances in the past, and yet here he had meet two of them in less than three hours, truly preposterous.

"Oi lass I am talking with you"

The female heroic spirit remained silent and with her silence, posture and aura he was able to discern more about her, truly the reason why women loved the Hound of Ireland was because he could understand women, their silent language gave him clues to connect with them in a very deep level; his devilish good looks and legendary stamina had little to do with it.

'Her beautiful features and dark aura combine themselves into a tragic history, and I could bet my Gae Bolg that she died in misery'

"Oh, don't tell me you are mute as well. Man my luck isn't improving at all"

He could already see it, beautiful woman with no eyes to see and no tongue to speak, probably a victim of female jealousy.

His musings were interrupted by the voice of his master as she used their connection to relay a message to him

'Lancer, I...'

Only to cut it almost instantly

"Oi master what did you say?"

BOOM

The servant of the Lance couldn't help to smirk at the super sized hole that was left in the wake of the female servant retreat.

'Lancer, go after her, I'll finish her if necessary'

'OK, Bazett I trust you can handle yourself until then'

"Let's see what you can do Rider"

**On the other side of the bounded field **one of the best enforcers of the magic association did her best to remain calm as another master and her servant had managed to incapacitate her completely.

"Dear don't try to fight it, Medea spells are very strong, and your mental link with Lancer was way too easy to infiltrate"

'I can't speak to Lancer, I have to...'

Suddenly thoughts that weren't her own began to flow into her mind and the idea of using her command spells was replaced with another one, truly the power of suggestion was fearsome when the person using it had enough power to back it up.

The white haired master of Caster could only smile as the mind of the master of Lancer struggled feebly but valiantly to resist her attacks.

**Meanwhile on the other side of the bounded field**

Lancer jabbed his weapon at the stomach of the female servant to no effect as Rider sidestepped the thrust using the impulse to once again put some distance between them.

Lancer was mildly surprised of how Rider used her agility to dodge his slashes and thrust, more so as she dodged many of them while facing in another direction, fighting a competent blind opponent was a first to him and in a way he was glad to have gotten this chance.

In a risky manuever the female servant had sidestepped another blow, but this time she had used the chance to close the distance probably thinking she could overwhelm him with her strength at close range, that proved to be a mistake as he used the chance to kick her hard in the waist, and with her balance disrupted use his blood red lance to deal a crippling blow to her left leg, that once again was mildly dodged as the thrust ended in her left calf.

"Impressive, I was sure to destroy your knee with that attack, and yet you dodged again"

'It was a mistake to think Lancer of all servants wouldn't know how to brawl in close quarters'

She was more agile than he was, and the enclosed space of the classroom was working to her advantage initially, and yet all that was about to change and she knew it, he had yet to deal any truly crippling wounds yet, but her injured left calf was going to cost her some of her flexibility and agility, she could only hope to get an opportunity a single chance to take the victory before he defeated her.

His opponent kept bending in incredible ways to dodge his attacks, and using her strange weapon to block when dodging was impossible, and surprisingly that was enough to keep the female servant in front of him mostly undamaged; keyword mostly.

The damage was starting to accumulate thanks to the initial damage dealt in her left calf, her strange one piece black dress was being torn in several places and blood was starting to stain it, truly it was just a matter of time before Lancer could deal a fatal blow and that in itself was the problem to the servant of the Lance as he couldn't kill her yet.

Rider might have caught on his hesitation to end her as she did a risky series of backflips towards a window breaking it and falling towards the first floor with Lancer following in close, he had to stop her and let Bazett finish her, that was the plan if they had a chance to end Saber, and Bazett apparently had decided to do the same with Rider.

The battle had raged for just a few minutes inside the high school known as homurabara, but the damage was noticeable as several walls were damaged and the roof of a classroom had collapsed, not to mention the many broken desks and the broken window, the window the servants had used to leave the school, and as both servants continued their battle outside an entity did its best to remain concealed.

* * *

**Part. 2 My Family**

**11/0?/1994**

**The Matou household had no need for him; in the eyes of his grandfather he was worthless, in the eyes of his father he was an embarrassment and in the eyes of his mother he found nothing; Matou Shinji had grown in a cold family environment, but he supposed that was how magus families were and that if he wanted things to change he had to be a good heir.**

**That is why he studied diligently the theory of magic, the concept of rituals and even begged his father to sent him to Europe, he thought for years that the seat as the heir of the Matou was his birthright, but then came Sakura Matou, the daughter of his uncle Kariya, and all his dreams ofmagic and being the heir were shattered in the presence of his magic capable cousin.**

**They ignored him, in their eyes he wasn't worth a single second, a single greeting and with his mother dead he truly had no one left in the world; no, the cause of his pain and suffering did speak with him, the eyes of his cousin while empty like his mother's did reflect his existence, only in those eyes could he see himself and that is why it hurt so much, the person he was supposed to hate, the person that took everything he ever wanted was at the same time the only one that acknowledged him as a member of the Matou family.**

**The pain of indifference didn't stop him, he kept his studies even if his father and grandfather tutored Sakura exclusively; he still had a chance even if he wasn't the heir he could still show his prowess to the only person that listened to him.**

**02/?/1996**

**The steps of the young boy resonated in the empty woods to the south of his family property, the light of the moon acting as his only guide; with no pause he ran as if trying to outrun himself, to outrun his own thoughts, it was an exercise in futility but he had to try.**

**For untold minutes he ran and as he stopped to catch his breath the images came to assault him, that damp basement, the laughs of his grandfather... **

**'No no no no'**

**And so he ran again, away from the Matou residence, away from his father, away from those memories; he ran until he could run no more and he collapsed and as he did he was dragged to a world of nightmares and in those nightmares the boy meet a white wolf...**

**The last memories of that night were the screams of pain and the promises of a white wolf.**

02/03/2004

A blue haired teen stood alone inside the building of the archery club, he was wearing a white and black jacket, a black shirt and blue jeans, with an assortment of accessories that would make him a prime midnight target, but if anyone paid attention to him the first thing they would notice would be the strange grey bow he held in his hands and a quiver with eight arrows on his back.

"The focal point in the club is not damaged.

Seems like Tohsaka reacted just like I wanted, I can't wait to see her face tomorrow when-

His self-monologue was interrupted by a reaction on his watch as in a matter of seconds the number five shone for the first time since the beginning of their operation and just as quickly so did the four and three, the numbers flared for just a second in the direction of his twelve with was the present location of his servant.

"Seems like we have a visitor"

The young teen quickly pressed his hand towards his chest and activated some sort of artifact and his already insignificant presence became non existent, the perfect tool to run away unnoticed if so he wanted.

* * *

The servant of the lance remained in silence evaluating his crippled opponent, it had taken effort but the damage was done, with her destroyed knees, low prana, and a broken arm, there was no way for Rider to escape now unless her master used a command spell, but Rider was weak and wasn't getting prana from her master, so if she had a master it was a very poor one, unlike Bazett.

'Lancer I'll be right there in just a minute'

"You know Rider, a couple of hours ago I fought archer in this same place"

She only answered with a slight change of posture, he could see she was interested in the information, but she hadn't given up yet.

'What are you up to Rider'

"So Rider have you meet any other servants?"

"..."

'No change of presence'

"Rider you are the second servant I have fought"

"..."

'No reaction at all, so I am her first'

"I see, I am the first for you"

"How do you know this?"

"I have my ways with women"

'Seems like that amused her'

"I see, is that the reason why you have not finished me off?"

He decided to ignore her question as he continued to think about the infuriating Archer he had fought earlier

"You know that silver haired Archer was very annoying, just when I am going to unleash hell on the prick he gets some back up"

"..."

'No reaction at all, she doesn't know of what I am talking about'

"Oh not his master, the lass is talented for this age, but nothing I can't handle.

By back up I mean another servant"

"is that so?"

Lancer couldn't stop the shock from showing in his face as another person had arrived to interrupt his fight once again, and just like the other boy this one also appeared to be a simple civilian a boy, with blue hair, but the most eye catching thing were the bow and arrow on his hands and the most interesting thing about the boy was the fact that you couldn't feel him.

'This is impossible, even common people have a minor presence and he has none, his is probably suppressed… interesting'

"You must be the master of Rider"

The boy just smirked as if he was in no danger at all.

"I could be many things even a puppet sent by your real enemy, so tell us who has allied with Archer"

'cocky little shit'

"Don't you think you are getting ahead of yourself boy?"

"Just answer already, you were about to tell her anyways"

Lancer could only narrow his eyes at the little shit making demands off him; either the guy had a nasty bite and was very sure of his abilities or was a simple pawn a puppet just like he said.

'Little bastard, let's see how he reacts to this little piece of information'

"Archer is allied to Saber"

"That is impossible; there is no way that can be true"

'That isn't the right reaction; he knows something that I don't, what is his angle?'

"Rider, get up and finish this liar"

Slowly very slowly the female servant he had crippled did her best to get up, but in the end it was impossible nothing short of a miracle or a command spell would allow her to keep fighting.

"Hey kid don't force her to move in that condition"

"Tch, you are so useless Rider"

And just like that the boy let his arrow fly from his bow, Lancer could dodge it if he so desired, actually he could counter it and kill the little bastard, but something in him told him to block the blow, a voice in his head told him no arrow could get pass his defense and that blocking the arrow was the best way to demonstrate the boy was helpless against him, and in so he may be able to gather more information to give Bazett… no something was wrong that voice wasn't his own, he wasn't the kind to analyze and talk with himself mid battle only amateurs second guessed themselves mid battle and he wasn't one… and so he did the only thing he could with the shining arrow a mere few feet away.

Lancer used his lance inscribe a few runes on the ground in a move that was as natural as breathing to him, in a quarter of a second a bounded field was created and in the next one the arrow that was throw at him exploded with exceptional force, and yet Lancer remained unscratched in the middle of his bounded field.

"I see, the Arrow heads are prana charged jewels and you make them unstable before throwing them to explode with great force.

I am impressed.

Then again you will need a lot more than that to deal with me"

It was a clever tactic that could probably kill a weak servant if they were stupid, but he was neither and so the boy was a walking corpse, or so he thought before the entire battlefield changed as he could feel the presence of another servant.

"Oh, pooh and I was hoping that would have been enough to subdue you"

The speaker was a white haired woman… no not a woman, her eyes and aura screamed of something unnatural, not quite like a servant, but not quite like a human either, he would have continued his analysis if not for the servant next to the white haired thing, no more accurately the person at the mercy of the female servant next to the white haired albino.

"Bazett!"

"Shhh, not so loud it took a lot to put her to sleep"

'Fuck, they got Bazett'

"Who the hell are you!"

"You could call me the master of caster and that boy you were so eager to kill is my nephew"

'The fuck!'

"Aunt what are you doing here?"

"I took a midnight stroll and decided to visit my daughter and nephew, imagine my surprise when that old prune told me you went out to play so late"

Suddenly the blue haired boy smirked

"Well thanks, now let's kill Lancer"

The situation had changed in such an absurd and quick way, his sure victory became a struggle so quickly, so unexpectedly, his enemies held all the cards and he had none besides his own wits and noble phantasm.

* * *

Part. 3 A casualty of circumstances.

02/03/2004

The Holy Grail War, a ritual in with human masters use heroic spirits as servants to fight each other to receive the Holy Grail, a wish granting artifact that can fulfill almost all wishes.

_'Servants are summoned from the throne of heroes by the Holy Grail not as a force of energy without its own will, but as heroic spirits given their ego as it was archived in the throne, it is almost resurrection magic, something that could only be possible with some kind of extremely powerful artifact, so… the holy grail has to be real; and yet somehow I know the Grail isn't a reward I should want or seek; i want something else'_

His clouded memories were still hard to piece together, especially now with whatever was that darkness that had been transferred to him by the young master of Saber, his younger self; on his own memories he could sense a duty a mission that had something to do with his younger self, but what? The answer to that question still eluded him, and it was even harder to reach the answer now that he had received something unnatural and dark from his younger self.

He knew there was something in that darkness, but it was impossible to see what it was, it was like having hidden files in a hard disk, even if you can't see them, they still take space; still he was sure there was something in there just as he was sure the boy called Emiya Shirou was his younger self.

As he pondered what to do with the limited knowledge he had, the female voice of the servant of the sword interrupted his musings.

"Archer, I need to speak with you"

The blond woman summoned as Saber was someone that had left a deep mark in his life, so it was impossible for him to forget her, he had known her name as soon as she had been summoned back in the school, but only her name and the emotions tied to it could come forth, the details eluded him.

"What is it? I though our masters had agreed to work as allies in this war"

_'While I wasn't even there to object' _was cleverly left unsaid.

Saber paused for a second as if looking for the right words to say and then continued.

"Archer, is clear that neither of our masters wishes to hurt each other, however, your intentions have yet to be made clear"

"My intentions? Do not worry Saber, I plan to follow the orders of my master, as I don't need the Holy Grail, is you the one I am worried about"

Saber looked insulted as if the idea of her betraying anyone that trusted her was sickening.

"I will follow the will of my master..."

Saber gave pause to her words, remembering the actions of Emiya Kiritsugu if she had to ignore the will of her master to earn the Holy Grail... and then dismissed the concern as she could still savor the grant meal that the younger Emiya had prepared for the night and had almost forced everyone to eat, herself included, he obviously was very different from his adopted father.

"My master has little knowledge about the war, but I can't complain about his personality"

Archer couldn't help to snort at the comment.

"Also my honor as a knight bounds me to my oath, still if you have no desire for the Holy Grail, why did you answer the call?"

"Who knows?"

"Are you mocking me Archer?"

"Not such a thing, I just don't remember"

The look of confusion in the servant of the sword made her look like a cute little girl instead of a servant.

"Is not complicated, my master appears as a rather competent magus, but even someone like her makes mistakes, and ended with a botched summoning"

"A botched summoning?"

"Just like you can't go into spirit form, a part of my memories appears to be out of my reach"

"I see"

Archer knew the servant of the sword wasn't convinced, but that was the way it was supposed to be, no servants could trust each other, in the end only one of them could remain.

"Truly, we are rather unlucky servants, not only are we incomplete, but also neither of our masters seems to want the Holy Grail"

"I have to disagree, my master diminishes his abilities as a magus, but the supply of prana he is giving me is more than enough to sustain me in battle and your master managed to save mine from the wound of a cursed Lance"

Archer could only close his eyes and contemplate Saber words, in a sense she was right and yet.

"You are right Saber, yet the problem lies in the relationship of your master and the master of caster, that woman isn't a normal magus"

That was an understatement; the woman had fought a Servant to a standstill, and not the weaker classes of Assassin or Caster, but Saber the strongest and most balanced of all of them.

_'Eria Parker; my master told us he had met her seven years ago, and Kiritsugu had been the one to introduce her to him, and yet...'_

"Saber something feels wrong with your master, like he isn't who he should be"

The strangeness of the sentence went completely unnoticed as Saber began to ponder about the short conversation she had with her master after dinner.

_'My master knows nothing about Irisviel nor the Einzbern family, could Kiritsugu truly tell him nothing about Irisviel when the appearance of this woman called Eria was so much like her's?'_

Archer went silent and deep in thought for another set of reasons, his younger version wasn't the only one that felt different, his own master was much different and emotional than what he could remember almost as if she was deeply in love with his younger self, and her reaction when he had teased her about that left little doubt in his mind that at the very least, she was VERY opposed to his idea to keep the master of Saber at a safe distance until his relationship with the master of Caster could be made clear.

_'Well at the very least, Rin was honest with me and told me she truly__trusted him more than anyone else, even if in the end she refused to answer why a prideful magus like her could trust__ him just like that when she didn't even knew he was a magus till a couple of hours ago'_

"Saber I will be outside mounting guard on the roof, I leave my master in your care"

"Very well Archer, I'll be on guard all night to support you if the need arises"

Archer appeared to be in deep though for a moment and then continued.

"I would prefer you didn't, I am confident in my own abilities and to reveal our alliance this early to any more opponents is beyond foolish"

"Very well Archer, but you better not need my help if we are attacked"

And with those words the Servant of the bow banished from the eyes of mere mortals.

Little did they know that the war was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

02/03/2004

The servant of the Lance evaluated the situation.

Rider was out for the count and his bounded field would protect him from most forms of thaumatology, so the only problem was getting his master out of this situation and retreat, best to start talking to earn more time to think.

"So Rider and Caster are allied as well, just like Archer and Saber; this so called Holy War became a whole lot more cheap than what I honestly expected"

The blue haired boy took the most offense of his words.

"You are such a lying bastard Lancer, there is no way Archer and Saber could be allied as Saber is part of our group"

'The hell is this boy talking about!'

Lancer was about to ask the most obvious question, but he was interrupted by the white haired "woman"

"Nephew, I am afraid he is telling the truth"

The boy suddenly dropped the smirk as he continued.

"How is that possible? Wasn't-

"Stop right there Shinji.

The situation has changed, but our plans remain the same"

The woman looked at Lancer with a predatory smile

"We just have to adjust them"

'So they need me'

"So you plan to use my master as a hostage to make me work for you?"

Suddenly the world seemed to end for Lancer as the white haired monster thunderous laugh pierced the night.

"Ha ha ha ha.

Not at all; Caster Kill her"

**BAD ENDING 55**

* * *

**SERVANT STATS:**

**Class: Saber**

Master: Emiya Shirou+

True Name:

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 154cm 42kg

Alignment: Lawful Good

Strength: B

Agility: A

Mana: A

Luck: B

Endurance: B

NP: C (Invisible Air[A-U])

Class skills:

Magic Resistance: A

Riding: B

Personal skills:

Charisma: B

**Class: Lancer X**

Master: Bazett Fraga McRemitz

True Name: Cu Chulainn.

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 185cm 70kg

Alignment: Lawful Neutral

Strength: B+

Agility: A

Mana: B

Luck: D

Endurance: C+

NP: B (Gae Bolg[A-P])

Class skills:

Magic Resistance B

Personal skills:

Battle Continuation A

Disengage C

Divinity B

Rune Magic B

Protection from arrows B

**Class: Archer X**

Master: Tohsaka Rin

True Name:

Sex: Male

Height/Weight: 187cm 78kg

Alignment: Neutral

Strength: D

Agility: C

Mana: B

Luck: E

Endurance: C

NP: ?

Class skills:

Independent Action B

Magic Resistance C

Personal Skills:

Clairvoyance C

Eye of the Mind (True) B

**Class: Rider**

Master: Shinji Matou

True Name:

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 172cm 57kg

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Strength: C

Agility: B

Mana: B

Luck: D

Endurance: D

NP: ?

Class skills:

Magic Resistance: B

Riding: A+

Personal skills:

Independent Action: C

Superhuman Strength: B

**Class: Caster**

Master: Eria Parker Jones

True Name: Medea

Sex: Female

Height/Weight: 163cm 51kg

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Strength: E

Agility: C

Mana: A+

Luck: C

Endurance: C

NP: C (Rule Breaker[A-magic])

Class skills:

Territory Creation: A

Tool Creation: A

Personal skills:

High Speed Divine Language: A

**Class: Assassin**

Master:

True Name:

Sex:

Height/Weight:

Alignment:

Strength:

Agility:

Mana:

Luck:

Endurance:

Class skills:

Presence Concealment:?

Personal skills:

**Class: Berserker**

Master:

True Name:

Sex:

Height/Weight:

Alignment:

Strength:

Agility:

Mana:

Luck:

Endurance:

Class skills:

Madness: ?

Personal skills:

* * *

Masters

**Emiya Shirou**: Adopted son of Emiya Kiritsugu, and holder of a part of the Emiya Crest making him the sixth head of the Emiya; Vice-captain and Ace of the Archery club.

Due to some strange and unforeseen accident is a prana reactor, creating prana in an infinite yet slow cycle, with the danger of suffering disorders of consciousness as a direct result of using magic because his magic circuits and peripheral nervous system are pretty much fused together.

Element: Sword

Circuits: 27 natural (7) on crest.

Maximum output of natural circuits: ? units of prana

Maximum output of crest: 133 units of prana.

Natural reserves (od): over a thousand.

Age: 17 (birthday April 6?)

Eye color: Golden-brown

Note: Command spell on left hand and crest on right hand.

**Tohsaka Rin**: Daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka and Aoi Tohsaka, last known surviving member of the Tohsaka family and defacto second owner of the lands of Fuyuki; School idol and unattainable beauty of Homurabara Gakuen.

Element: Average One

Circuits: 40 natural (30) on each pair crest with a total of (60).

Maximum output of natural circuits:1000 units of prana.

Maximum output of crest: around 1200 units of prana.

Natural reserves (od): around 500 units

Age: 17 (birthday Feb 4)

Eye color: Aquamarine

Note: Command Spell on right hand and Crest on left hand.

**Eria Parker Jones**?: A mysterious white haired woman from Europe?, that holds strong mind related mysteries and has been training Emiya Shirou for the last 7 years?.

Thinks being called mother is a sign of trust in her?, probably because is hard to trust someone that can read your intentions so easily unless you consider them your mother?

Her history doesn't add up in her relationship with the Emiya's the probability of its falsehood is high.

Proficiency in Mental Compulsions and Alchemy:

Transmutation, material transmutation.

Age: 35? (birthday Feb 11)

Eye Color: Black

Mystic Eyes:?

**Bazett Fraga McRemitz**: Bazett was born in Ireland as a descendant of an old family of magi that had detached itself from the Mages' Association and lived in the shadows quietly, wishing to pursue a different path than that of her ancestors, she chose to join the Association. Despite Bazett's rare lineage, her skills were not judged as being particularly useful and she was dismissed. Instead, she employed her abilities to become a hunter of those that had been given a Sealing Designation.

Bazett is a specialist in physical combat and employs runic sorcery on her limbs, hands, and feet to increase her fighting potential. She is also a skilled mage overall

**Shinji Matou**: Member of the Archery club and rival of Shirou Emiya, born without magic circuits to a family of magi, Shinji grew up as the extra limb of the family tortured by Zouken and treated as useless.

Uses jewels charged with prana as explosives (arrowheads, etc), and has a few magic tools given to him by his aunt. (jewel rings, a pendant, etc) all of those use runes and the jewels to create interesting effects.

Has a magic crest with four circuits.

Maximum output of crest 44 units of prana.

Equipment:

Damascus Bow with rune enchantments: ?

Jewel ringx2: ?

Pendant: Seems to grand concealment effects.

Jewel Encrusted Watch: Seems to detect prana.

* * *

Authors Notes 2.1:

Again sorry for the super delay, please R&R, I'll do my best to answer any questions :D


End file.
